


The Story of Jo

by Ophelia_Pond



Series: The Story of Jo [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Pond/pseuds/Ophelia_Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine Martinson is a swinger from the deep south where she is forced to keep her personal life hidden from all except a close group of friends. When they suggest this book smart woman enter a contest for a trip to travel to London to meet Benedict Cumberbatch she is slightly skeptical of how that will pan out. After being named the winner her husband sends her off with permissions to do whatever she wished while there. Including the handsome Benedict.  Follow Jo through her trip and watch as her life changes for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A wonderful party

The group gathered for their normal Saturday evening get-together. The rather odd group of friends lounged about the large house hidden away on the outskirts of town. Women were all in corsets and various states of undress, the men wandering conversing among themselves. The reason they gathered was intended to be for gaming; tabletop, mostly, but the women were always two boisterous and the games never lasted long. After about an hour the evening typically looked like this. The men discussing their various sessions, different ways to tweak systems and make them work better.  
Jo laughed to herself at the wonderful group of friends she had the pleasure to call hers. She stood from the couch her drink in hand and moved towards the door. She reached and pulled her Virginia Super Slims and lighter from her cleavage as she walked.  
“I’m going to smoke,” she said to everyone and no one in particular. “If anyone would care to join me.”  
“I’ll come.” Sarah said from across the room. The tall feisty red head got up and crossed in front of the TV. She readjusted her corset and large breasts as she walked.  
“There is something I wanted to bring to your attention anyway.”  
Jo stood outside in the warm summer evening and smoked her girly cigarette. It was quite possibly the only feminine thing she allowed the world to see. Her dainty girly cigarettes and her friends teased her about them often.  
“How do you smoke those pixie sticks?” Sarah asked  
“Hush!” Jo responded “What captivating new scheme have you cooked up this time?” She continued.  
“What makes you think it’s a scheme; and besides you love my schemes.” Sarah retorted. “I noticed today there was a new radio contest. The winner gets an all-expenses paid trip to London, to the set of the one and only Sherlock. They will spend the entire day with the cast and then dinner with Benedict Cumberbatch.” Sarah stopped, looking over to Jo whose eyes were beaming.  
“Sarah darling,” Jo said in an English accent mixed with her southern drawl. “That sounds simply stunning and everything, except I’m sure every teenage fan girl in the listening area will be entering. We’re talking thousands dear. The odds are stupidly against me.” Jo pouted.  
Sarah grinned like the minx she was, “but I haven’t told you the best part yet.”  
“And what’s that dear?”  
“Exactly how many of those vapid little teens do you think has the extensive knowledge of Victorian Literature and the actual Sherlock books?”  
“Not too many I would think.”  
“Well in order to win the contest you have to be the last man standing in a trivia session on exactly that.”  
“Oh! Well that I could actually possibly win!” Jo was beside herself.  
Just then out of the front door came the tiny blonde form of Bethany. “So I see by your face Sarah has already told you about the contest.”  
“Yeah, but I don’t know, it still seems like a long shot.” Jo replied.  
“Well lady, if you don’t do it I will. I’ll probably be the first one out too!” Bethany mocked.  
“Fine! I’ll do it, because you would probably win by a fluke and text me pictures of you seducing Benedict!” Jo stuck her tongue out at Bethany.  
“Now on to the scheming,” declared Sarah lighting and other cigarette and drinking from her Kraken and Coke. Both women turned and looked back, eyes gleaming.  
“I perhaps know of someone who can dig up some information to make your trip more interesting,” Sarah gleamed.  
“We all know of this someone,” Jo smiled widely, eyes squinting at the corners. “Do you think Greg could find me some naughty intel? Benedict is at the top of my five list you know.”  
“Ah, the five list,” Bethany responded rolling her eyes. “I will be famous one day and my ass better be at the top of that list.”  
“Oh darling Bethany, you are already there without being famous,” Jo leaned forward and planted a kiss on the woman’s mouth.  
“Jo? Are you still out here?” A manly voice called from the door.  
“Yes Bob, I’m just reassuring Bethany that she is in my top five even without being famous.” Jo called over her shoulder to her wonderful husband.  
“Silly girls,” He replied. “Jo, you’re 31 and Bethany you’re 25, yet here you are still making out like teens.” His eyes glimmered at the two of them fondly.  
“You know you love us kissing like teens, did you need me for something dear?”  
“Yeah, it’s 2:30 in the morning, I have to work later and you have to go pick up Rachel, we should really head out soon.”  
“I didn’t realize that it was so late. I’ll finish smoking and be right in. I Love you!” She looked to Bethany and gave her a quick kiss. “Guess that means I’ve got to go back to the real world, back to the land of the normals.”  
With that Bob turned to walk back into the house. Jo finished smoking and kissed Bethany goodbye. She followed Bob back inside to gather her things, not even knowing that her entire life was literally going to change with the simple decision to enter that silly contest.  
 


	2. Chapter 1: Anticipation

Jo sat at her desk at work, her mind unable to focus on the tasks in front of her. Saturday’s contest has lasted well unto Sunday morning. She had been so mentally and physically drained. The last three people were still playing at 2:00am. The elderly man playing for his daughter passed out from exhaustion at 2:15. The paramedics took him for observations as the next round started. It was down to the final question, Jo shook through everything. The young teen alongside her also nervous. The question seemed easy enough, and as the teen displayed her answer Jo instantly noticed the mistake. The poor girl had responded with the wrong Bronte sister.  
Jo sank to her knees as they announced her the winner. It was another hour of picture taking before Jo finally made it home, collapsing directly into bed. It hadn’t seemed real even when she awoke for work on Monday. She had tried to get her work done, but she couldn’t focus. Thursday she would be leaving to travel to London and there was still much she needed to do. However, all she could think about were the scandalously naughty things she wished to do to Benedict Cumberbatch. She had already called Greg to see if he could find any information. Anything that could get her closer to Benedict.  
Jo pressed on throughout her day. She did boring tasks and made small talk with her coworkers. She was used to pretending around her coworkers. Acting like the upstanding citizen, not the social pariah most of them would think her to be.  
It was deep South Mississippi, home of football, Jesus, and rednecks. Good Christian values were to be upheld. Gays and lesbians were finally starting to be less of a hated race. However, that didn’t help her cause. Bisexual, in a somewhat poly relationship, while married with a young daughter made her seem like the devil reborn. So she was always silent, hiding away her true self to protect her job, her husband, and her child. She was just so tired of it all.  
Finally the work day ended and Jo left work to go get Rachel from school. She bought her daughter fast food for dinner in an effort to get her to eat anything at all. Before heading home she drove to the radio station to pick up her prize tickets and vouchers.  
Rachel climbed out of the car still telling her mother about her new game. “Mommy it’s great, every time I win the fishing tourney I win more bells. If I get 300 more bells I can buy the movie theater for my house. Jim already has the movie theater, but he doesn’t have the giant dance floor, so Jim is trying to get the dance floor.” Rachel could have kept going for hours.  
“Rachel. That many bells should come quickly. I bet if you play and fish while I talk to the radio people, you’ll have them by the time I’m finished.”  
“So I can bring my DS inside?”  
“If you promise to let me talk to the adults without interrupting.”  
“Deal!”  
“Hi, I’m here to pick up the contest vouchers,” Jo said to the receptionist once inside the studio.  
“Name and ID please” the woman responded.  
“Josephine Martinson” Jo replied and handed the woman her card.  
“Thank you. If you don’t mind our pictures from the other night didn’t come out so good would you mind retaking them with the DJs?”  
“Certainly, it isn’t a problem and all.” Jo said.  
The small receptionist stood leading Jo and Rachel to a small room to wait while she went to get the staff photographer and the morning DJs. While they waited Jo asked Rachel about her game to see if she was getting close to her goal. Thankfully she had only gathered 100 more bells so she would be distracted a while longer.  
The pictures were retaken and reviewed and finally Jo was finished at the studio. Rachel exclaimed she had gotten her bells just as they were walking back to the car.  
“See, I knew you could do it.” Jo smiled as her daughter climbed back into the car.  
The rest of the week at work seemed to pass in a blur. Boring days spent trying to focus on work. Her evenings spent packing bags and getting Rachel ready to stay the four days with her grandparents. Now Wednesday was winding down and Jo picked Rachel up from school and took Rachel to her grandparents for the evening. Tomorrow Jo would spend the day flying to London to start her wonderful trip.   
 


	3. Chapter 2: The sendoff Party

Jo returned home a little after 7:00 PM on Wednesday. She was surprised when Greg and Sandy where there waiting for her and Bob.  
“Tonight, lady we’re going to give you one hell of a sendoff party,” Sandy smiled as she spoke.  
“Come children, back to my house. The crew awaits us,” Gregg said. “You didn’t think we would send you across the pond without a proper sendoff would you?”  
Jo smiled at her friends, loving this group of fabulous misfits. “Fine, just let me get into some party clothes and I’ll be ready to go.” Jo said her group. She went back into her room and Sandy followed.  
“Red or pink?” Jo called over her shoulder letting her blond hair fall from the tight knot on top of her head.  
“Red,” Sandy called.   
“Dom or sub?” she asked again.  
“Oh,” Sandy responded. “I’m certainly tempted by both. Bethany will be there tonight so you choose.”  
“I’m not focusing on Bethany right now, I’m focusing on Sandy. I want to know what it is that you want. If I hadn’t wanted your preference I would have simply dressed alone and been out soon enough.”  
Sandy let out a slight gasp before she responded, “Dom please.”  
“Dom it is then, and tonight Sandy I shall make it worth your while if you behave.”  
Jo walked over to the closet and opened the hidden compartment she stepped inside pulling out one of the doors. First, she picked a ruffled pair of red lace underwear. Next, she walked to the back wall where her many corsets hung. Tonight she picked and red leather corset with black piping. She pulled a thigh high pair of black leather heels and sat on the ottoman getting herself ready. Walking out of the closet Jo smiled at Sandy.  
“Get my coat dear, the boys are waiting I’m sure,” Jo directed to Sandy. As Jo slid into her long jacket she began moving back down the hall. Bob and Greg both stopped mid-sentence to look at Jo.  
“I’m ready to go now. Let’s get off to this party.”  
Greg leaned over to Bob and whispered, “I think we’re all in trouble this evening. That coat can only mean one outfit, and judging from the shoes it’s going to be one hell of a sendoff party.”  
“It is going to be an evening to remember as long as you play by the rules we’ll all be fine,” Bob replied.  
“Yes, yes. Look don’t touch, but slapping is fine, up the skirt is not. I think we review every week Bob. There are five people who could break this rule, and those are so improbable it should never be a problem,” Greg quipped back.   
“Yes, and to be fair I don’t play with the girls either. So we suffer together.”  
Everyone loaded into their respective cars and drove to Greg and Sandy’s. Jo was so loved by all her friends and she was so pleased they cared for her.  
Most of the evening Bethany tried to get Jo’s attention. Jo had texted on the way to let her know she was going to be giving some attention to Sandy this evening. They both agreed that Bethany would try for Jo’s attention but that it would go unnoticed for the evening. All the attention going to Sandy instead.  
“Now dear Bethany, I shall deal with your naughtiness later,” Jo told her yet again. Jo walked over to Sandy taking her hand and leading her out of the house for a quick smoke. “Sandy, I want to smoke and I don’t wish to smoke alone, come with me,” she said.  
Sandy turned and followed Jo through the living room. Once outside Jo lit her cigarette and took a long drag before looking over her shoulder at Sandy. “So darling when I’m done shall we spend some time alone before I have to leave for the evening?” Jo asked Sandy.  
“Yes please ma’am,” Sandy replied. “I will miss spending time with you while you’re away lady.”  
Jo finished her cigarette and walked back inside with Sandy. She stopped asking Bob how long they had left. Once she realized she had about two hours left she took Sandy into the back bedroom.  
“Unbuckle my corset please Sandy.” When Sandy approached to comply Jo pulled her in and kissed her deeply. As their tongues met, Jo ran her hands through Sandy’s hair and down her back. She gently pulled at the laces to her corset and leaned her back on the bed.   
Soft moans escaped Sandy’s mouth as Jo worked her mouth over Sandy’s body. She placed a quick kiss over her left nipple and gave it a slight tug before pulling her mouth away and continuing her journey over Sandy’s body.  
Jo worked her way down, planting kisses along her stomach and down to her thighs. Jo Smiled to herself as she gave a small bite to the inside of Sandy’s right thigh.  
“Oh God,” Sandy moaned.  
“We only have two hours to play, but if you keep being so noisy we are going to have a room full of boys who will want to watch as we play.” Jo leaned back down and planted tender kisses along the inside of Sandy’s thigh leading up to the apex of her pleasure.   
“Yes ma’am,” she managed to moan quietly and shakily.  
Jo went to work at pleasuring Sandy with kisses and tender bites. She inserted a finger into the slick wet folds and slowly moved it in and out keeping a rhythm with her mouth. Sandy’s leg twitched as she started getting close to her climax. “I’m going to cum,” she breathed heavily. Jo quickly inserted a second finger and pulled away to bite the inside of Sandy’s thigh. The young woman gasped, her back arching off the bed an audible moan escaping her lips as she cried out Jo’s name. Jo rode out the waves of Sandy’s pleasure until she collapsed back onto the bed.   
“You have given me the best sendoff Sandy,” Jo said quietly.  
“But you have spent the entire night focused on me, No one has made you cum,” Sandy replied.  
“Oh but dear Sandy, there is an 11 hour flight to London. The entire time I can now occupy myself with intimate thoughts of you cumming under my touch. That shall get me through the long flight and give me things to dream on.” Jo rose up on the bed kissing her softly before pulling her large trench coat on over her naked body. As she picked up her corset and slid back into her under-ware she asked if Sandy would like to join her for one last smoke before Jo had to head home to get ready for her flight.   
It seemed all the men were already out smoking. Suddenly tired and ready for bed Jo smoked her last cigarette before hugging all of her friends good night. She thanked Greg again for the juicy information he had gathered then she and Bob headed back home. That night Jo dreamed of London, and the great adventure it held for her.  
 


	4. Chapter 3: Farewell

Early the next morning Jo got up and turned the coffee pot on before stepping into the shower. She washed quickly and dressed comfortably for the long flight. She threw on a comfortable pair of warn shorts and a loose tee-shirt. She pulled her long blonde hair up in a ponytail. She finished brushing her teeth and went to the kitchen to retrieve a cup of coffee before heading out to the car with Bob.  
They both drove in silence holding one another’s hand over the consol. Jo looked over at Bob as they neared the airport.  
“I love you; you know I’ll be fine while I’m gone right?” Jo asked with a bit of worry in her voice.   
“I know you will be fine. I love you as well. Go, have fun. You have always wanted to go to London. And besides it’s Benedict,” he finished mockingly.  
“You silly man,” Jo teased. “I don’t think anything will happen there. I am merely a contest winner.”  
“Yes a contest winner with a dirty little bit of secret information.”  
“How did you know about that?” Jo asked as they pulled into the airport parking lot.  
“Greg told me before he told you to make sure I was ok with it first.”  
“Well are you?”  
“Of course. We live a crazy life, but I know in the end you’ll always come home to me and I’ll come home to you.”  
“I love you so much you silly man.” Together they walked hand in hand as far as Bob could go in the airport.   
“I promise to text as soon as I land,” Jo told Bob as she leaned in to kiss him good bye. She then walked down the concourse and boarded her plane. She looked forward to the 11 hours of sleep and thought of the days ahead and of Bob.  
 


	5. Chapter 4: Hookers, Shakespeare, and Drunken Sailors

At 4:00 pm that evening Jo finally arrived in London. Well she thought it would be 4. The time difference was a bit daunting and she wouldn’t even be here long enough to adjust before she headed back home. Jo gathered her bags and hailed a cab to the hotel the radio station had included in the package deal. It was located only a few blocks from where the filming was to take place and where she was to spend the next day at the side of Benedict Cumberbatch.  
She looked at the room clock noting that it was actually 10:00pm. She sent a quick text to Bob asking for luck and letting him know she was safe before she changed clothes. She pulled on a skin tight black leather skirt and a glittery top that hung loosely of her shoulder. She added her high leather boots and a light jacket before heading down to hail a taxi. Once inside and the driver given the proper directions she hoped that this wasn’t all just a big mistake. If Greg’s information doesn’t pan out she could end up looking like a fool or worse yet, Jo could end up in prison in London. She was suddenly very nervous.  
The cab ride took about 30 minutes, and Jo was pleased to see she was still about 20 minutes early. This gave her time to hide around the corner and watch for the town car she was told would show up at nearly 11. Suddenly she saw the town car turn the corner. She walked up and met it as a very skinny skanky looking blonde emerged. She took a deep breath and thought to herself “here goes nothing.”  
“Hey, wait,” she hollered at the blonde.  
“What now. You another of those fan girls?”  
“No. I most certainly am not,” Jo replied.  
“Then what do you want then?”  
“I called in a favor with Madame Kinsey and the PR Director. My partner is leaving town during my shift tomorrow evening. She apparently didn’t catch you before the car got to you. We’re switching nights.”  
The blonde look at Jo suspiciously. “That a fact then?” She finally responded.   
“No, I’m supposed to give you this. It’s the cancellation fee, and you still make full pay tomorrow,” Jo handed her an envelope with the money Greg had given her. The blonde looked inside, counted the bills and finally muttered, “It’s the right amount. At least I would rather get paid tonight then be bored all evening. Take care toots.”  
She then turned, walked down the street and hailed a cab. Jo let out a deep sigh. Step 1 hadn’t landed her in jail and she was curious as to why the blonde felt she could possibly be bored all night. Perhaps veteran hookers got bored during all the sex. Jo had no clue. She walked up to the front door, giving the buzzer 3 short rings followed by one slightly longer one. Then she stood back and waited a moment. She counted slowly in her head. 1…2…3…10…15...30. Then there was a response back.  
“Yes,” the manly voice stated.  
“Backwards B,” Jo replied.  
The door then buzzed and the lock opened allowing Jo entry into the town house. She took a deep breath as she moved up the stairs and into the main house.  
As she reached the top step she noticed Benedict standing in the kitchen door way. He looked her up and down before speaking.  
“You aren’t like the girls they normally send over,” he said eyes squinting and turning a darker shade of blue.  
“And you don’t look like the type of man who would need to order a hooker nightly,” Jo retorted.  
“The money my publicist promised you is in that envelope there,” Benedict said gesturing to the coffee table. “You are to stay here for at least 3 hours, and then you may leave. When they question you in the morning you will make up something to curl their toes.” He turned and headed into the kitchen.  
“Stop.” Jo said sternly. He turned and looked at her.  
“I don’t want your money. Give it to charity, perhaps a human trafficking cause for all I care. Before you kick me out and call the cops I would like 30 minutes of your time. Then if you want me to go I will.” Jo stood firmly but still had a shocked look on her face.   
“I have never had a hired girl talk back or refuse the money before. You have my attention and 30 minutes,” he smiled. “But then again I assume you aren’t a working girl. Follow me to the kitchen. I’ll fix tea then your time will start.”  
Jo damn near fainted when she realized he hadn’t immediately called the police. She followed him into the kitchen standing near the counter to steady herself. Suddenly her high heeled boots were killing her feet and her back.  
“I take it from that saucy twang you’re an American. Would you rather I fix coffee?” Benedict asked turning to her and smiling devilishly.  
“I am an American, from Mississippi actually. And No, this late in the evening I prefer tea. British please. Do you have Splenda?” She retorted back regaining some of her confidence.  
“Yes I have Splenda, and British?  
“Milk, two splendas, strong steep.”  
“Ok, yeah British. You want ice too sweet?”  
“God no. Ruin a perfect cuppa tea. Don’t look at me like that. I get that look at home enough as it is. Stereotypes are horribly offensive. And unless it happened in the last hour and I know it I don’t have horns growing out of my forehead.” She stood taller and crossed her arms over her chest. Benedict let out a very loud laugh before continuing.  
“Please pardon me. You darling, are a real treat. Pleasant change for once.” He handed her a cup of tea then turned to the counter grabbing an egg timer and his tea. He traveled to the living room; sitting on the large couch he indicated that Jo should join him. Once she was seated he set the timer for 30 minutes and looked at her as he set it on the coffee table.  
“Here is your 30 minutes. Engage me and I’ll let you stay, bore me and I will thank you for having tea with me as you leave.”  
“Ever so kind of you,” Jo sneered. “Firstly, I think I saved you from the terrible blonde skank who was waiting outside.”  
“Ugh, she is terribly vapid.”  
“Bad news is I lied and said we were switching nights, so you may want to go out later to have an excuse to not be here or something to tell your wonderful publicist tomorrow.”  
“Devious girl,” Benedict murmured under his breath as he drank his tea.  
“I’m not a street walker. My name is Jo. Actually it’s Josephine, but only my mother is allowed to use my given name.”  
“I know that name from somewhere,” he interrupted her.  
“You should. I’m the contest winner you get the pleasure to be on set with tomorrow, granted I’m not in jail by then.” Jo responded  
“Devious and cleaver, but how?”  
“How did I know about the hookers?”  
“Well yes, it’s kind of hidden from everyone.”  
“I have sources, and I did beat out 200 people on Sherlock trivia and classic literature trivia. It’s elementary dear Watson.”  
Benedict set his tea on the table and began laughing hysterically.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Oh dear, I finally get to see firsthand how poor Martin must feel working with me in character. It’s simply stunning.”  
“I figured someone of your education and fame shouldn’t need a hooker. Had to be the work of your PR staff. So I figured I would dress uncomfortably slutty, switch with your hooker, and give you an evening of intellectual conversation or if you kicked me out, simply an evening of peace.”  
“Wow that is actually sweet and not nearly as creepy as I would have thought.”  
“Gee thanks.”  
“Come with me,” Benedict said as he stood.  
“Well crap. I didn’t even get to 15 minutes. Oh well. Thanks for the tea I guess.” Benedict reached down stopped the timer and smiled.  
“You won. I find you very entertaining. You can stay, now will you follow me?”  
“Um ok, but I think it’s only fair you know I’m married with an adorable 8 year old daughter. You’re on my five list and all but it’s only fair you know.” She laughed nervously.  
Benedict reached down, took her hand and led her down the hall. She walked quietly as he opened the door to what she assumed was his bedroom. He walked over to the closet before turning to look at Jo.  
“Let’s see. First we fix the uncomfortable part, and then you can explain this five list.” He reached into the closet pulled a large pair of well-worn linen sleep pants and a large grey tee out and handed them to her.  
“These should fit. I’m terribly skinny now for Sherlock, but I do keep normal weight clothes in the closet. The loo is around the corner. Go change and I’ll meet you back in the living room. I need more tea or a stiff drink I think.”  
Jo went into the restroom and changed into the clothes. Thanking God she could finally get out of these blasted boots. Surprisingly the clothes fit her fine. The shirt a little tight across her breasts but it didn’t stretch too much. They smelled amazing. The same smell she had been surrounded by on the couch all evening sitting next to Benedict. She picked up her things and headed back to the living room.  
“You sir, are a Godsend. These shoes were killing me”  
“I take it you don’t tend to wear them often?”  
“Only on Saturdays when I’m seducing the impressionable youth of America.”  
“Your sarcasm is adorably cute.”  
“Stereotypes again Benedict. You assume I’m an upstanding citizen. Borderline librarian with my geeky knowledge. There was no sarcasm in that comment dear.”  
“Oh now I must know about this five list from the married seductress.”  
“I hit for both teams so to speak, My husband and I tend to share lovers. He however does not cross party lines so we share women. We each have a list of 5 people we would be allowed to do whatever with. Those people all seem so remarkably unlikely that it’s more just silly fun. When I won that contest our friend told us about your hookers, and Bob gave me his blessing to try and get and opportunity with my five lister.”  
“Sounds intriguing. Who exactly is on your list and what order if I may ask?”  
“Well my #1 is one even I know I have no chance with. You see he’s terribly gay and happily married, more of a pipe dream.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes, John Barrowman. I guess I would love more to be his bestest girl friend, simply platonic. #2 is some bloke who plays a highly agitating version of Sherlock Holmes on the telly. #3 is Tom Hiddleston simply because anyone who loves Shakespeare as he does must be on the list. #4 is Drew Barrymore because bitches like to party. #5 is David Tennant because his accent makes me weak in the knees and I giggle at the correlation between the Doctor’s daughter and the Doctor’s daughter.”  
“Some Bloke, eh?”  
“Well I didn’t want to give you a big head. You already got me undressed and in your loungewear.”  
Benedict started laughing and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He sent two texts and smiled coyly.  
“Well then, Since you saved me this evening I am going to return the favor,” he said checking his phone. “I hope you’re prepared and like surprises.” Jo sat up on the couch, “What did you do?”  
“Nothing, come let’s put on the kettle, I need more tea. I’m going to put on coffee too; we’ll probably be up a little while longer.”  
Jo followed him to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter as she bent over to roll up the legs of the p.j. pants so she wouldn’t drag them across the floor. Benedict smiled at her as she worked carefully to make them both even. Jo let out a small yawn as she stood back up.  
“Gracious, pardon me. I’m beginning to think coffee was a good idea.”  
“Jet lag?”  
“Not exactly. My friends gave me a sendoff party last night. I was out until 2 am then up at 4 to catch the plane. I slept most of the flight so I have no clue why I’m sleepy.”  
“It’s the dark. Biological clock gets you every time no matter how long you sleep.”  
“Good to know that I’m not just a slacker.”  
“How do you take your coffee love?”  
“Strong, Milk and Splenda. Terra-cotta brown in color.”  
“That is amazingly descriptive.”  
“Too light and you have kid coffee, when you have kid coffee what’s the point in drinking it to begin with?” Benedict handed her a large mug of coffee. She sipped it carefully and commented that it was perfect. They stood in the kitchen a moment longer drinking their coffee and waking back up. Suddenly the buzzer rang and Jo let out a small yelp as she almost spilled her coffee. Benedict laughed as he went to answer the door.   
“What did you do?” Jo asked with mock sternness in her voice.  
“Oh nothing really. Just working out that alibi you said I would need for in the morning.” Benedict opened the door and let the visitors in. Jo’s mouth dropped open as the two men entered the room.  
“Tis but a midsummer’s night dream,” Tom spoke as he bowed towards Jo.  
“Does it work if I just say Scottish over and over again?” David jested winking at Benedict.  
“You better catch her if she falls old chap, although watch for your back, perhaps I should catch her,” Tom said jabbing his friend in the ribs.  
“Benedict Cumberbatch, how ungentlemanly of you to share a lady’s secrets without her consent.” Jo chided closing her mouth and debated faking a faint just for fun. Looking a bit sheepish Benedict replied, “I only told them you rescued me from a horrible evening and had a love for Shakespeare and Scottish accents. I said nothing of lists or the fact we all got beat by Barrowman. That is until right now.”  
Jo was suddenly glad she left her coffee in the kitchen. She could feel her face turning red as Benedict shared with Tom & David. She sat on the floor and covered her face in her hands. “Oh sweet baby Jesus,” she murmured through her fingers.  
“Damn Barrowman,” David said jokingly “It’s the hair isn’t it? It’s always so perfect.” Jo looked up to see all three men smiling at her.  
“Don’t worry dear, we won’t tell anyone your secret,” Tom moved to help her up from the floor. “And you really should forgive Benedict; he sometimes forgets that new friends may not have our thick skin.”  
“What I want to know is what is this list and why are ye embarrassed by it.”  
“I just want to know that too actually,” Tom responded  
“I just want to move under a rock. So I am going to go compose myself and Benedict can tell you the whole story since he has already started it.” Jo responded. “Benedict do you have a back porch or someplace I can get some air and text home?”  
Benedict showed Jo to the back porch and she grabbed her purse on the way out. Once outside she lit a cigarette and texted Bob. She quickly filled him in on not being in jail, meeting Tom and David, and that she felt like a total dork.  
~I love you Jo, you’ll be fine. Just give Cumberbutt a good ol’ piece of your mind. Get to know Tom & David, and have fun. It’s late; I will talk to you tomorrow.  
~I love you too, you’re right. I miss you. Rest well and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.  
~night night  
~Kissses.  
Jo noticed that her cigarette had gone out while she was texting so she relit it and took a long drag. She looked inside through the door just in time to see Tom smack Benedict on the back of the head. David then pointed at the door and crossed his arms. Benedict turned, eyes looking down as he walked toward the back door. It was clear looking at his face that the other two men had chided him for not asking permission to share Jo’s list with them. She smirked and took another drag from her cigarette. Just then realizing it had been only her second for the day. No wonder she was extra jittery today.  
Benedict opened the door and stopped for a moment just looking at Jo.  
“What? If you take a picture it will last longer. Or my mother’s favorite… You weren’t raised in a barn. In or out, but close the door cuz you’re letting all the air out.”  
Benedict laughed softly before walking out and closing the door behind him. He ran his hands though his hair nervously before pulling out a cigarette of his own.  
“Mind if I join you?  
“It’s your house. I’m the intruder remember.”  
“You aren’t intruding, and I’m sorry for all that. Tom’s right, I forgot not everyone is used to the stuff we hear every day.”  
“I have a tough skin too you know, I have to have one where I’m from. I didn’t want my first meeting with any of you to just seem like I was just another vapid teenage fan girl. But it kind of feels like that is how I have come across. So I’m sorry too. I should have just let you be and spent my day on set tomorrow and been done with it.”  
“No. This has been the best night I have had in a long time. I’m the one ruining it by being an arse. Please stay. Tom and Davis were worried about you but wanted to give you space. I think they will both love you, which puts me at a disadvantage after being an arse already tonight.”  
“I’m fine. I’m just a bit on edge tonight because I am off schedule and just realized I have only had two cigarettes today.”  
“Those things are so tiny. Downright dainty.”  
“Yes they are and no they aren’t. Nothing about me is dainty sir.”  
“My apologies,” Ben smiled and bowed to her. Jo could see he was trying to be cute and laughed.  
“I would kill for another smoke, but I don’t want to be rude to your friends so I guess I’ll head back inside.”  
“Nonsense, stay here, grab a chair and I’ll be right back.”   
Benedict walked back inside and flipped a switch on the wall. Suddenly a large fire pit lit up and the outdoor string lights illuminated the back yard. The sight was breathtaking. Jo walked over and sat on a long bench lined with soft cushions. The atmosphere was calming and she began to think about how Benedict said he would be at a disadvantage.  
The back door opened again and the three men came out to join her. Tom was carrying several throw blankets, David had the coffee and tea service, and Benedict carried a tray with wine, whisky, glasses and ice.   
“I should help you with that,” Jo said starting to rise.  
“No,” they all three shouted in unison. “You’re the guest tonight and we’re perfectly capable of handling it,” Benedict smiled. Tom handed Jo one of the throws and asked, “Caffeine or liquid courage?”  
“Tough question: Caffeine would keep me awake but liquid courage sounds so much better. Can I trust you boys not to take advantage of little ole’ me if I imbibe in some liquor?” Jo batted her eyes and laughed.   
“I’ll behave,” David said smiling; “Besides I have to spend the entire day tomorrow with the doctor’s daughter and the doctor’s daughter.” Jo giggled so much she snorted which only caused her to laugh even harder.  
“You are simply wonderful David thank you.”   
Tom looked at her and winked, “I cannot promise not to quote Shakespeare at you while intoxicated, but I promise not to become Loki. I Believe your virtue should be fine this evening.” He smiled again brightly.  
“I cannot promise anything. I’m an arse, but I’m sure those two will keep me in line should I get the least bit pissed,” Benedict smiled as he took the seat next to Jo.  
“Fine then Whisky on the rocks it is,” Jo responded smiling at the men. “What time is it anyway and what time are we supposed to be on set tomorrow?” Jo asked Benedict.  
“Well it’s just about 1 and we’re due on set at 9”  
“Crap. You guys need sleep. All I have here are hooker clothes, which I refuse to spend all day in. Guess I should skip the drink and talk and let you all get home.”  
“Nonsense, hand me your room key,” Benedict said. She complied and he turned it over pulling out his phone. He dialed the hotel and asked for the management before giving his name.  
“Yes, this is Benedict Cumberbatch. I have an urgent matter I need seen to, but it is of a very private nature. It seems my girlfriend got mixed up with a contest winner. The young lady showed up at The Loft suites across town and my girlfriend is in Room 457. I have allowed the contest girl to remain in my personal hotel room, but if you don’t mind can you check out Josephine (Martinson Jo mouthed to Benedict) Martinson and bring her belongings to my house. I will need everything before 8 am and would remember this kindness the next time I have visitors in town.” There was a long pause and then, “Thank you good sir. We will expect you shortly; remember that silence gets favors returned.”  
Jo gasped once he hung up the phone. “You guys do that crap all the time don’t you?”  
“Mostly, but normally we say friend or cousin,” Tom said looking at Benedict.  
“Sorry slip of the tongue, my apologies”   
Jo giggled softly “Boys boys you’re both pretty. Stop fighting even if it is cute.” David then burst into laughter. “Oh, I wish you lived close by dearie I could use you to keep those two in check.”  
Jo finally got her drink and leaned back on the bench. The conversation flowed easily, the four of them felt like old friends by the end of the evening. Around 1:30 Jo’s things came from the hotel and the group moved inside to the living room. This time Jo insisted on helping to take things inside. They sat in the living room sharing wonderful stories with Jo and time seemed to fly by. At one point Benedict commented that he was a better dancer, which led to a hilarious dance off between Benedict and Tom while David sang Drunken Sailor. Jo had nearly fainted she laughed so hard.  
At about 2:30 Tom and David said their goodbyes. They exchanged numbers with Jo asking her to keep in touch. She could hardly believe it or contain her excitement. She hugged them both goodbye and sat on the couch as Benedict walked them out.  
He returned a few minutes later with a pout on his face. “Why are you pouting like a child?” Jo asked.  
“Because, we didn’t exchange numbers.”  
“Well silly we aren’t supposed to meet until tomorrow. If you behave I’ll give it to you at dinner.”  
“I’ll be a good boy then I promise.”  
They both laughed as Benedict got up to take the last tray to the kitchen. Jo stood to help. Benedict looked at her and said sternly, “Ghosts cannot clean dished. I don’t know you yet, you’re a wonderful figment of my imagination at the moment. Sit, I’ll be right back.”  
“Fine, but I will get you back tomorrow!”  
Jo sat on the couch suddenly very tired as Benedict went to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. He hummed Drunken Sailor to himself as he washed the few dishes. The sound of his voice lulling Jo to sleep without him knowing. When he returned she was stretched out on the sofa asleep with a peaceful smile on her face.  
Benedict tried to see if she wanted to move to the guest room but she was out. He bent over and covered her with a large quilt. He looked at her and before he could stop himself he kissed her gently on the forehead. As he walked down the hall to bed he was suddenly hit with a thought of how he would like to be her some bloke. He retired to bed nervous for the next day on set, for dinner that night, and for what he wished he could do to this wonderfully sassy woman.   
The next morning Jo awoke at 7:30 with a call from the studio. She told them she would make her way onto set by 8:30 and thanked them again for the opportunity. She purposefully omitted the fact she had slept on the star’s couch that evening. Benedict was already in the kitchen when she got off the phone.  
“Sorry I’m up so late, I know you have to go soon,” she told him.  
“It’s quite alright I have a few minutes before I leave. If you want to have coffee you can shower and get ready when I leave. I’m going to send the car back for you. They can drop you off about a block away so you can be a good ghost.”  
“Thanks, but what about my stuff, or locking up?”  
“Leave your stuff, I’ll get you back by separate car before dinner. Here is the key to lock up, I’m sure you can find some way to slip it back to me.”  
“Thank you, and thank you for tucking me in last night, it was sweet.”  
“I just covered you up when you wouldn’t go to the guest room,” he stood to get ready to go.  
“Mmm hum,” Jo responded standing and walking over to him, “and did this before you walked down the hall.” She stood on her toes and leaned up to kiss him gently on the forehead.  
Benedict looked down at her, his face blushing. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. I did it before I could stop myself.”  
“Don’t apologize for kissing a figure of your imagination,” she smiled, “it was nice. I think I woke up smiling. Benedict pulled her into a hug. “So does this mean you’ve forgiven me for being an arse?”  
“Only if you don’t think I’m just some silly fan girl.”  
“I would never think that.”  
He left shortly after to head to set and Jo took a quick shower and got ready for the car. She locked up behind her and came around to the front from the side fence in case anyone was watching the front of the house. “Today I meet Benedict Cumberbatch!” she posted to Facebook and laughed to herself as she got into the car.


	6. Chapter 5: Literature, Tourists, & Wax Men.

Benedict’s town car dropped her off a block past the filming so it looked like she came from the hotel. Jo decided to wear a pair of faded jeans, an “I <3 British Lit” tee shirt, and her every day flip flops. She carried her messenger bag purse covered in a collection of geeky pins. She could easily fit in with a collection of fan girls.   
As Jo rounded the corner to the set she showed her pass to the security guard at the barrier. He let her enter and directed her to the studio rep. The rep was an older lady who welcomed Jo to the set and went over the plans for the day.  
“First, we will take a tour of the set, followed by a tour of behind the scenes action. You will get to visit costume, hair & makeup, and sit with the director as they film their morning scenes. When the actors break for lunch you will get to meet Mr. Cumberbatch, Mr. Freeman, Mr. Gatiss and whoever else joins the cast in the catering trailer. You will get to go after lunch to be outfitted as an extra for the afternoon shoot. You will be playing a tourist looking around on the corner. Depending on the final edit this may or may not make the final episode. If it does you will have approximately four seconds of screen time,” Janice rambled off.  
“Filming should end around 4:30 and you will be taken back to the hotel to ready for dinner. Dinner is at 6:30 with Mr. Cumberbatch. He will pick you up from the hotel; take you back to the hotel after dinner. Tomorrow morning you will meet here at 9:30. There will be pictures with you and the cast/crew. Afterwards you are free to stay and watch the filming. Day ends at 12:30 tomorrow. Any questions,” she finally finished.  
“Yes, I am on set today and tomorrow, but the other two days I basically get to take in London correct? There aren’t any other contest sponsored events I need to attend are there?” Jo asked.  
“No, we gave you two days to see the city and enjoy the area.”  
“Great, thank you.”  
Janice showed Jo to the building front they used to film 221B Bakerstreet. Jo got to see the restaurant next door and meet the wonderful owner. They then went to the costume trailer and Jo got fitted for her after lunch outfit. She got to take pictures of the famous blue coat and noted it smelled like Benedict. Hair and make-up was a bustle. The stylists determined they liked Jo’s ponytail for the scene so they took a picture in case it were to change throughout the day. Jo thought this all seemed so exciting.  
Watching from beside the director gave Jo a new angle for the show. How each shot was set up from another view of the camera, and done several times in a row to make everything perfect. Jo became entranced watching Benedict through the small screen. Watching the subtle changes he made on each take. They were almost lost to the untrained eye.  
Soon it was time for lunch and Jo giggled to herself. Janice came over and led Jo to the catering truck and made the proper introductions. Jo smiled and shook hands with Mark, Martin, and Benedict. “I’ll come get you after lunch dear,” Janice said leaving Jo to eat.  
“I like your shirt,” Martin smiled. “I’m a little surprised it isn’t an I Sherlock shirt actually.”  
“Sherlock’s adventures make for entertaining reading, but the shirt should say I <3 Chick British Lit,” Jo responded. “Austen, The Brontes’ Christie, Shelly are all phenomenal.”  
“Sounds like you know your literature Mrs. Martinson,” Benedict responded, a twinkle glinting in his eye.  
“It’s Jo actually, and I would hope so. But since I also love anything Shakespeare then I get the general I <3 British Lit shirt,” Jo smirked.  
“Comedy or Tragedy?” Mark asked over his salad.  
“With Shakespeare every work had some element of humor and demise so his entire works fit both categories. The real question is simply if I prefer a fairy tale ending or the endings of reality.” Jo smiled and drank her coffee finally starting to feel the jet lag.   
“Point well made, so which do you prefer then,” Mark continued.  
“I would like to assume to hope for a fantasy fairy tale ending while preparing for the inevitable reality. But with Shakespeare’s works I really do love them all,” Jo replied and looked towards Benedict. He was watching her intently and smiling.  
“Gracious, here I am going on and on about Shakespeare when we’re on the set of Sherlock. I am so glad I got the opportunity to meet you all. I hope you don’t mind but I brought a little something for you. I make geeky novelty soaps and thought these would be cute.” She pulled three small mesh bags from her purse. The red she handed to Mark. “For Mr. Gatiss a silhouette of the original Mycroft. Scented like whisky.”   
Mark opened the package and smiled. “Very creative dear. I do believe my partner will love these. It’s Mark by the way dear.” The gold she handed to Martin. “Mr. Freeman, Watson always gets stuck holding on to Sherlock’s baggage. So I went with a tiny Watson dressed as a bell-hop. I couldn’t pass on the humor of it.”   
Martin opened his gift and laughed out loud. “You realize Amanda will make me dress like this for Halloween now. It’s Martin, we aren’t scary school teachers you know.”   
“Certainly not, still I’m a good old fashioned Southern girl. We respect out elders. That and we never use first names until given permission,” Jo laughed.  
“Heh. Elders? We aren’t ancient you know and before you start please call me Benedict, or Ben,” His eyebrows rose as he spoke.  
“Well then Mr. Benedict,” She paused winking, “I’m only 31 so you’re all my elders.” She passes the blue bag over to Benedict carefully since his house key was under it. He smiled at her as he felt the key in his palm.  
“So I figured since the show portrays Sherlock as an antisocial, self-centered, pompous arse that I would bring the humor to the situation. For you, your own face on a bar of Tobacco and bay leaf scented soap. That way you can see when you’re being an arse.”  
Martin snorted tea out his nose and started laughing uncontrollably. “Dear God Mark, you have got to let Watson tell Sherlock that he needs his face on a bar of soap!”  
“Well it seems you did capture my best side in soap. Thank you.”  
Lunch was over too soon. Benedict smiled as Janice pulled Jo over to wardrobe. She got dressed quickly. Mostly changing shirts and getting a book bag and camera for her messenger bag. Also some cute tennis shoes. When they dismissed her she walked to make-up. Benedict caught up with her and whispered as they both walked to the trailer. “I do think we are even for me being an arse last night.”  
“Agreed, I told you I could be a fan girl.”  
“A very intelligent fan girl. One I have officially met now.”  
“Rightly so, guess I’m not a ghost anymore.”  
“No. I told Martin about last night. He’s my closest friend. I hope you understand. It’s part of the reason he laughed so hard.”  
“Did you include the fact you were an ass?”  
“I did. Several times,” He opened the trailer door for Jo.  
“I guess I’m fine with it then.”  
They both walked into make-up. Benedict getting a touch up to his pale make up. Jo getting her ponytail redone. She also got a little eyeliner and some pink lipstick for the shoot.  
“I’m going to fill this phone with pictures of your backside,” Jo teased as they finished and walked to set.  
“You know you aren’t keeping the phone right,” Benedict retorted.  
“Yes, but I must keep up my fan girl appearance.  
“Just get a couple of Martin’s too, so they don’t think you’re too obsessed.”  
“Deal,” Jo laughed silently as they got closer to set.  
Benedict stopped suddenly and turned to Jo. “Let the studio take you to the hotel, I’ll follow behind and pick you up.”  
“I was wondering about that, sounds like a plan.”  
The next two hours were spent filming the same scene over and over. Jo only had to act like a tourist on the corner. Simple since she was quite literally just that. She took several pictures of Benedict and Martin’s behinds. A couple of selfies, and she took pictures of grass, flowers, the sky, buildings, and her thumb on purpose. Finally the day wrapped and she went back to get changed. When Jo stepped out of the dressing room Benedict was waiting for her.  
“Miss Martinson, I am supposed to be picking you up for dinner later. Could I possibly get your number so I may reach you?” Benedict asked in a very formal public manner.  
“Sure, here is the number to the hotel. I’m in room 241. I’m sure the front desk could transfer you to the room,” Jo responded handing Benedict a piece of paper with her cell number on it. Below the message was a note that read, “Sorry I don’t know how the country codes work”  
Benedict smiled at her before replying, “I planned dinner for around 6pm. should I avoid anything for health reasons?”  
“Shrimp allergy so no sea food buffets, and I am morally opposed to yellow squash.”  
“Very well, I shall see you later then.”  
Jo found Janice again and confirmed she was free to go for the day. Janice had her sign off on a confidentiality agreement for the shoot. Then she handed Jo a small thumb drive. “What’s this?” Jo asked confused.  
“These are the pictures you took today with the prop phone. We also have copies; any photos of the cast cannot end up on social media. But please feel free to upload your thumb.” She laughed softly walking Jo to the studio car.  
“I just want to know how you managed to get Benedict and Martin to pose for those ridiculous photos,” Janice asked as Jo got into the car.  
“Fan girl luck I guess.” Jo responded not knowing what in the world she was talking about.  
The trip to the hotel was only about five minutes long. Jo got out of the car and headed inside like she was going to her room.   
“Mrs. Martinson” a man behind the counter called. Jo walked over fishing the room key out of her purse.  
“Did we forget to send something last night?” the man asked.  
Jo handed him the key as her phone buzzed with a text. “No, I just wanted to return the room key. I realized I had it still.” He took the key, thanked her and returned to the computer.  
“You had the room booked for four days, and are due a refund for the three you didn’t use. Since it was paid for by the studio for the contest winner do you have a card we can credit it back to for you?”  
“Um certainly,” Jo pulled out the visa gift card she purchased to travel with and handed it to the man. Her phone beeped again. “Pardon me, I’m sorry.” She looked at the texts.  
~squash huh? Did it make assumptions about your life?  
~pulling up to the hotel, I cannot leave the car without getting mugged, you ok?   
Jo quickly responded.  
~Turning in room key, circle around, I’ll be right out.  
~sure thing love.  
“Sorry about that,” Jo apologized to the front desk man.  
“Quite alright Ma’am. I just need you to sign for the refund then we should be finished.” He handed her the card and receipt. Jo nearly gasped seeing the total but tried to play it cool as she signed her name.  
“Thank you Mrs. Martinson. Again we are terribly sorry for the mix-up.”  
“No, thank you. Have a great day.”  
~Heading out now. J  
~News rags caught up. Can you make it to the coffee shop around the corner? We will pick you up out front. B  
~On my way. I grabbed a map from the lobby; I’ll be hiding behind it in front of the shop. J  
~ Thanks  Sorry love for the fuss. B  
Jo walked quickly, phone out, to the coffee shop. Once outside she opened the map tearing a small hole in the middle seam. It looked accidental and she exhaled as if she were an exasperated tourist. Lifting the map with one hand she texted with the other.   
~Lit lover behind map ready for rescue. J  
She peered out the hole until she got a text and saw the limo.  
~Looking lost there love. Can I give you a ride? B  
Jo walked over to the limo. The back window rolled down slightly. Loudly Jo asked, “Excuse me, I think I’m lost. Could you please direct me to Madame Tussauds?”  
Quietly from inside the car Benedict responded, “Really, that’s awesome improve. Now how are you going to get into the car dear?” He smiled devilishly at her.  
“I don’t want to be any trouble,” Jo said pausing slightly, “Well thank you Mr. Hiddleston I appreciate it.” Jo then opened the door and climbed in as Benedict rolled up the window. They both laughed hysterically as they started the 20 minute ride back to Benedict’s place.  
“Hiddleston really?” Benedict finally managed to get out.  
“Sure, He’s the model of a modern major general. Definitely not an ass.” Benedict smiled and poked Jo in the side. “Besides if any press followed me out of the hotel I really will look lost, and dear old Tom will look like the valiant hero.”  
“I can be a hero too you know, when I’m not being an ass.”  
“Yes, but we aren’t supposed to see each other for an hour and a half. You want the studio to know I’m not staying in that $500 a night hotel room? Or that the front desk man refunded it back to Benedict Cumberbatch’s girlfriend as his apology for the mix-up?”  
“Well that Tom is such a good man then. I’m sure my girlfriend will enjoy the ride.”  
Jo leaned over and smacked him on the arm with the map.  
“If I didn’t know any better I would say you were hitting on me Mr. Cumberbatch and me a married woman at that.”  
“Stereotypes Mrs. Martinson, are the devil’s play toy I’ve been told. And is it working?”  
“I don’t know, buy me dinner and we’ll find out.”  
“Would you prefer dinner in or out?” he asked coyly.  
“Either is fine, you’re the one who is supposed to pick the venue.”  
“Fine then, we’re dining in. I’m cooking, and that gives you more time to sit and rest.”  
Jo yawned, “I’m not sleepy dad.” Benedict raised his eyebrows at this. “Ok, fine, maybe a 20 minute snooze on the couch should be fine.”  
“Spare room! Stretch out, you’ll feel much better.”  
“Only if you promise not to let me sleep the night away.”  
“Oh I promise.”  
They arrived at the flat; both went out for a quick smoke before Jo made her way down to the room with her things. She put her purse on the chair with her luggage. Taking off her clothes and shoes she stretched out on top of the bed. Benedict was more right than she knew. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 6: I Dreamed a Dream

My Boyfriend is an otter.


	8. Chapter 7: Dinner & A Gentleman.

Jo woke to the sound of a light knocking on the door. As she came back to her senses from her glorious dream she realized the house smelled wonderful. She had a slight panic, how long had she been sleeping? Had she missed her evening with Benedict?  
“Jo dear, dinner is nearly ready, if you want to get ready I have put fresh towels in the loo for you,” Benedict spoke to her cracking the door slightly.  
“What time is it? I only needed 20 minutes,” Jo sleepily called back.  
“It’s only 6:30. I knocked earlier, but you looked so peaceful I let you sleep a little longer.” Benedict smiled softly before he continued. “Dress like we were going out, we’ll enjoy a fun dinner in then make an appearance in town later for the studio if you don’t mind.”  
Jo sat up in bed forgetting she was only in her bra and underwear. She stretched slightly and yawned. Finally realizing her state of undress she pulled up the covers. “Sorry, I um… forgot. I’ll be ready in just a moment,’ she blushed slightly as Benedict turned back towards the door.  
“It’s quite alright, I was enjoying the view.” He whispered under his breath as he left her to get ready.  
Jo sat up and moved to the chair to gather her things before heading to the shower. The bathroom was glorious. The shower was much bigger than the one she was used to back home. As she looked around for soap she giggled aloud seeing the bar she had given to Benedict earlier in the day. She quickly cleaned and dried off. Her Sapphire blue dress hung on the towel rack and she slid it on struggling with the zipper. “Damn it,” Jo muttered to herself, she would have to get Benedict to help her with it when she finished. She pulled her hair into a loose bun and put on a little eyeliner and shadow. Nothing too flashy. She brushed her teeth, put some pale red lip stain on and she was finished. She cleaned up the bathroom, hanging her towel and gathering her things before leaving to go find Benedict. As she was putting her shoes in the guest room her phone chirped out a text alert.  
~you fuck him yet?   
Bob, her Bob always the straight forward jester.  
~No you brute. But he did see me in my undies when I woke up from my nap in his spare room.  
~Oh really? Haven’t known the man a week and you’re already shacking up together.  
~hush and behave, I’m leaving for dinner. I’ll call you before I go out for drinks. Hope not to wake you. : P  
~Have fun! Love you!  
~Love you the most! Talk to you soon.  
Jo put her phone in a little clutch and brought it with her to find Benedict. He was standing in the kitchen pouring two glasses of wine when she found him He looked up at her, eyes sparkling with lust.  
“I can’t get the zipper. My arms don’t want to cooperate. Can you help?” She asked him.  
“If I must,” Benedict started, “Which I guess I do if we plan to go out later.”  
“Now Mr. Cumberbatch, are you attempting to take advantage of me?” Jo said with a giggle.  
“Why of course not Mrs. Martinson. I’m a gentleman and would never make unwanted advances on a lady.”  
“It’s good for you then that I most certainly am not a lady.” Jo laughed back. Benedict walked over behind Jo and began zipping up the dress. His long slender fingers trailed up her back as he led the zipper along its path. Jo shivered as he reached the base of her neck. He placed a very soft kiss there as he backed away.  
“Perhaps we should eat,” Jo said breathily. “Before your 10:45 appointment shows up.” She winked at him and giggled. Dear lord she had giggled more in the presence of this man than she ever had in her entire life. Benedict crossed in front of her handing Jo a glass of wine before speaking.  
“I told the PR rep that if she sent another to my house the whole team would be fired. I have it on good authority that I could have any woman I wanted.” Benedict led Jo out to the porch. The garden lights were set to low, casting a very romantic glow to the garden. The fire was on again, and the table had already been set. Jo gasped. It looked so stunning. There was a soft classical music playing in the background.  
“You did all of this while I was sleeping? It’s stunning,” Jo gasped again when seeing the table set so beautifully before her.  
“Well I did promise you a wonderful evening. I just hope it tastes ok.” Benedict walked over and pulled out Jo’s chair for her to sit. He brought two covered plates from the warming cart. He set one in front of her, removing the lid before doing the same with his own. After placing the lids back on the cart he took his own seat.  
“So we have a chicken masala over angel hair pasta, fresh lemon dill green beans, and for desert we have a key lime tart. I have to admit, it’s from the shop.”  
“It looks and smells delicious!” Silently to herself Jo hoped she would have a wonderful evening with no medical issues.  
As the two ate they made small talk, getting to know each other better. Jo explained her boring day job, her daughter, and other random life facts. Benedict explained his lack of girlfriends and the stupid schemes that his PR group had done over the years. Finally they finished and realized they had been sitting and talking like old friends for almost 2 hours.  
“Wow I didn’t realize it was getting so late,” Jo said as her 8:30 medicine alarm went off on her phone.  
“I guess time does get away from you when you’re in good company.” The two stood and Jo reached the help clear the table. “Now what do you think you’re doing,” Benedict asked.  
“I’m helping clear. Problems?” She smiled.  
“I don’t want you to ruin your dress, let’s put everything on the cart and we can clean later when we aren’t dressed.”  
“Aren’t dressed…eh… Freud?”  
“Bah, you got what I meant. Do you want to do dessert now or when we get back from drinks?”  
“After drinks; on the couch with coffee.”  
“Best plan I think.”  
“Almost sounds like a date evening, better be careful or those silly gossip rags might start to talk.”  
“True, we should be seen with more people I think.” Jo raised her eyebrow as Benedict pulled out his phone to send a text.  
~Taking Jo for drink at The Metropolitan. Any of you Gits up for tagging along? B  
He sent the message to Tom, Martin, Mark, and David. Shortly his phone starting getting responses.  
~Sure, I’ll bring Ian. He loved the soap. MG  
~I am not a Git and ask my woman –MF  
~Amanda can I steal Martin for a few hours? I have a woman… please? B  
~Drinks? Is there dancing? Tell Jo I’ll be there T  
~you tell her git. You’ve got her number B  
Jo looked up from the counter as her phone told her she had a text. She stopped and blushed trying to dig her phone out of the clutch before Sherlock could call out “you’ve got a text” again.  
~Hey doll, I’ll be there. Ben being an arse still? T  
~No but I apparently forgot to change my text alert tone, Sherlock just proclaimed I had a text from inside my purse. I am going to Die! J  
~Do not make fun of her you twit… friendly reminder T  
Ben looked down at his own phone and smiled  
~Didn’t hear your voice did I? Ha! B  
Then he texted everyone else with:  
~Great, see you all there in 30-40 minutes.  
Before Benedict could speak again Jo looked up and excused herself smiling meekly. She practically ran to her room. Ben hoped she wasn’t upset. Jo however was sneaking away to take her medicines. After a quick blood sugar check she put the kit into her clutch. Insulin shot, syringe into sharps container. She ran through the list in her head as she did it. Four pills for UC to keep food down before drinks. Then she set an alarm for 12:15 so she didn’t forget the evening asthma medicine and pain meds (only half of the normal list since she would be drinking) for the fibro. Then she returned to the living room to an apprehensive Benedict.  
“I hope you aren’t too worried about the text tone. I found it very endearing.”  
“No, it wasn’t about that. There is one thing I haven’t told you about yet, but since we’re going out drinking I need to before we leave if it’s ok.” Jo was suddenly very nervous. She didn’t want to ruin things and be stuck with just his pity.  
“Ok, I think I’m good with just about anything, except if you’re actually an alien. I don’t think I can handle being probed.” Benedict responded sensing her nerves. Jo led Benedict to her room pulling out the large make-up case that was instead filled with medications. He looked at her and simply said “You have large stock in pharmaceuticals?”  
“Not exactly, but I should really.” Jo then explained quickly what everything was for and the general list of scary things to watch for. She let me know about the alarm, the small box of pills, her testing kit and where to find her med alert info on her phone. “This is unfortunately the annoying part of hanging out with me. But please I hope it won’t ruin the evening,” Jo said as the look of concern crossed his face. “I have taken out any meds that would react with drinking, I do it every Saturday evening, and I have an extra 10 units of insulin so my sugar should be fine. I live my life to the fullest every day. And I really don’t need a pity party.”  
At that Benedict smiled and took her hand. He led her through the living room and into the garage. He opened her door to the fancy BMW before he got in himself and began to drive to the pub. About half way there after sitting in silence Benedict said, “You are even more remarkable than I could have imagined.”  
“However do you mean Mr. Pity,” Jo responded sticking her tongue out playfully.  
“You deal with your poor health like it isn’t there. You continue to work, be a wife, a mother, and live one hell of a social life. I couldn’t do it. I whine when I get jet lag.”  
“The way I figure it, something is going to kill me, be it sickness, the meds, or random acts of fate. I may as well live my life with no regrets. I do whine and mope, but I tend to do that alone and in my head.”   
Benedict reached over and grabbed Jo’s hand. This wonderful, headstrong, crazy, intelligent woman was pulling at his heart. He had only known her for two days, but he could feel the connection forming. He was in trouble, now was not the time to tell her. She would think he was just giving her sympathy and pity.   
They arrived at the pub, and were seated at a back table. Jo leaned over to Benedict and said, “Ok, I see the worry, I should be fine. Reactions don’t happen often I just didn’t want you to freak out. Please let’s have some fun.” He took her hand and squeezed it gently.  
“Assumptions my dear lady, I wasn’t worried, I was day dreaming, horrible, awful, non-gentlemanly day dreams. That dress is too sexy for words.”  
“Oh. Oh my. Well then Mr. Cumberbatch it seems you will have to tell me later, here come your friends.” The boys slowly started to trickle over to the table. Mark introduced Jo to Ian who laughed again at the amazing soap. She thanked him and gave him her card. “Tell me what you like on here, and I’ll send you one of your own.”  
“I think you have created a monster,” Benedict replied. “All our faces will be plastered around Mark’s house for months, all because of the humor of it all.” Tom bounded in next giving Jo a tight hug. “You look stunning,” he grinned “But can you dance in those shoes?”  
“I dance about as well as a bull in a china shop in any shoes, but get a few drinks in me and I won’t care anymore.”  
“That’s my girl,” Tom responded and suddenly the other men were looking at him. “What?”  
Mark was the first to respond, “I take it you’ve met?”  
“Oops, the gig is up I guess and Tom please stop being a giant flirt,” Benedict responded.  
David came in finally and pulled Jo in for a hug too. She smiled. Finally Martin and Amanda came to the table.  
“Where is she, this…” Amanda started but was cut off by Benedict. “Amanda, this is Jo the Sherlock contest winner.”  
“Oh, Hi darling. Wonderful meeting you.” Amanda looked at Benedict and winked.  
“Ok, can I be a flirt now that everyone is here?” Tom questioned laughing playfully poking Jo in the side. Benedict looked as if someone stole his new toy.  
“Ok stop Tom that tickles,” Jo laughed smiling at Benedict. “Oh come on. Boys Boys you’re both pretty.” She smiled. This caused the entire table to erupt in laughter.  
“I have a feeling there is a story to tell here.” Mark said looking at Tom and Benedict. “Other than the fact that Benny clearly doesn’t want to share his toys,” Ian chimed in.  
Benedict ran down the story again for Mark, Ian and Amanda, leaving out the five list this time. He had learned his lesson there. The humor with the limo and Tom being the gentleman and when he finished they all looked at a blushing Jo.  
“Clever girl,” Amanda said and gave her a firm hug.  
“I think we need you on staff to help find loop holes in security,” Mark laughed. Jo looked around the table thrilled with what she hoped would be some lasting friendships.  
“Wait why aren’t we drinking? I thought there would be drinks, and where is Tom?” Jo turned just in time to see him coming across the bar with a waitress trailing him. “I brought whisky, vodka, and mixers. Everyone tell the nice lady what you want,” Tom said with a smile. Ben looked over at Jo, a warm feeling running through his chest as he watched her interact with his friends. His phone buzzed and he looked down.  
~I like her. She’s a keeper. Good luck! A  
~Thanks. It’s complicated though. B  
~Martin told me. You’ll have to learn to share your toys if you really want this. A  
____________________________________  
~Hey Jo. Amanda and Ben are doing that Annoying texting secrets thing. T  
~He’s talking about me; I can see the reflection of his phone. J  
____________________________________  
~I really like her. She seems so good for Benny. I  
~I know she is married, I just hope she doesn’t break his heart. MG  
_____________________________________  
~Everyone is talking except us. I feel left out. MF  
~They aren’t talking, they’re texting. D  
Jo looked up and realized everyone was doing the same thing. She turned her volume down and looked around the table.  
“Ok, we’re being teenagers. Our noses are buried in our phones. Hand them over,” she held out her hand gathering the table’s phones. She put the phones in the center of the table. “First person to pick up their phone before they leave is paying for Party Boy’s drinks,” Jo said pointing at Tom. “Only exception is if you need your phone for medical or family emergencies.”  
Once the phones were in the middle of the table the group went back to talking. Tom had managed to pull Jo around the dance floor once before she begged to be freed. They returned to the table and poured another round of drinks. Benedict leaned over a few minutes later and whispered into Jo’s ear. “Your alarm is going off, do you need some water?” “I’ve got it,” she whispered back kissing his cheek as she turned back reaching for her phone.  
“You know he has already drunk about three hundred dollars’ worth so far tonight right. Do you really want to cover that?” Amanda asked as Jo’s hand went towards her phone. Jo picked it up and showed her the screen TAKE MEDs flashing on the screen as it made the alarm noise.  
“It’s medical; I’m just turning it off. If you will all excuse me, I’ll be right back.”  
“I think I’ll join you and let the boys chat a moment.”  
“No cheating with those phones!” Jo called back over she shoulder.  
Amanda followed Jo to the restroom, standing at the sink and playing with her hair.  
“You know he likes you right,” Amanda said looking over to Jo.  
“Huh? What, really? We’ve only known each other two days. I go home in another two, and the 5 list only really covered shockingly impossible hook-ups,” Jo sputtered back obviously flustered.  
“Five list?” Amanda asked rising an eyebrow. Jo explained the basis of the list in between taking her medicines and retesting her blood sugar. After she was finished Amanda smiled and said, “Well explain that to him. I think he would be content with an impossible hook-up and a good friend.”  
“I don’t want to lead him on or crush his feelings,” Jo retorted.  
“Hey, he knew you were a taken woman from the start, just be honest with him.”  
“So on a subject changing lighter note, who do you think is playing with their phone?” Jo asked trying not to think about her new problem.  
“All of them, they are worse than teenage girls.” The two women laughed as they left the bathroom. Rounding the corner Jo saw that Amanda was right. Everyone but Tom was on their phones. That was only because Tom was on the dance floor being a drunken dance fool. This caused the women to laugh even more, especially when all the guys quickly put their phones back in the center of the table.  
“I saw that you know. From across the room, Amanda called it in the bathroom,” Jo giggled looking at all of them.   
“I guess we are lucky it’s getting late or Tom could make us all poor men.” Mark responded with a smile.   
“I wish I could stay all night, but I do not want to look hung over and retched in my PR photos tomorrow,” Jo said yawning slightly.  
“Speaking of photos,” Martin grinned, “Have you gone through the photos from today’s shoot?”  
“Noooooo, what did you two do?”  
“Nothing, we did nothing,” Benedict said sending Martin death stares.  
Mark hailed for the waitress asking for the bill to be split evenly four ways, and to cut off Tom. She left again to go settle the tab. Jo went out on the dance floor to try and wrangle a dancing Tom.  
“Hey flash dance,” she called, “I think we’re all getting ready to go. Did you drive here tonight?”  
“I took a cab. Has dear Benny professed his love for you yet?” Tom grabbed her hand and danced with her slowly.  
“You are the second person to say that. Does he fall for every woman he sees or something? And you sir are very drunk.”  
“Yes I am, no he doesn’t. I haven’t seen him look at any one this way in a really long time, you’re special, he knows it, but he’s afraid of being an arse.”  
“We’ll thanks for the insight, now let’s get you home.” Jo led the drunk Tom back to the group. “I think he is wasted, I could actually keep in step with him.” Jo laughed as Tom reached for a water.  
“I’m just a might pissed. I’ll pay the bill and get a cab.”  
“We split the bill… lost a bet to our lovely new lady friend here. Come on mate, let me get you home.” David said grabbing for a stumbling Tom.  
Jo gave hugs to all the wonderful people at her table. Telling them all good night.  
“I’m going to leave my email and contact info with Benedict, I would love to keep in touch with all of you when I go back home. You have treated me like just one of the gang and I will never forget any of it. Thank you all,” Jo said to everyone before they dispersed for the evening. This caused even more hugs and promises to get her info from Benedict. Somehow she knew they were telling the truth and not just being nice to a fan.  
The car ride back to Benedict's was rather quiet. Jo drifted in and out as the car purred down the London streets. When the car finally pulled into the garage Benedict took her hand in his.  
“We’re home sleepy head. Do you want to just call it a night and head into bed?” He asked softly.  
“Nope, that’s why I rested in the car. I was promised lime tart and coffee all while in comfy clothes.” Benedict laughed as they headed into the house. He really was falling for this woman. His problem was he didn’t know how to stop.  
 


	9. Chapter 8: A Tart for the Wicked.

Jo and Benedict walked into the house. Walking into the kitchen Benedict turned to Jo.  
“Should I turn on the kettle and start the coffee?”  
“I want to change out of this dress and these shoes first if that’s ok”  
“Sounds fair as long as you promise not to fall asleep in the process.”  
“I promise, now could you help me again with the zipper?”  
“Why certainly dear,” Benedict responded. He walked over to Jo and gently turned her in his arms. Benedict leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss at the top of Jo’s neckline as he gripped the zipper, running his hand along Jo’s spine following it down. He placed soft kisses along her shoulders. Jo made a gasp as Benedict’s hand reached the small of her back. A shiver ran up her spine simply from his touch. Now more than ever she wanted him. Jo could begin to feel the familiar heat grow between her legs. She turned to look at him and was startled to notice his once blue eyes were now a deep green and filled with the same lust Jo felt.  
Benedict leaned forward and kissed Jo. The kiss was deep and full of passion. Their lips pressed against each other opening under the pressure. Quickly their tongues met and mingled. Jo reached up and wound her fingers through Benedict’s hair. Benedict in turn grabbed Jo’s hips and pulled her closer to him. His package bulging against his pants leg pushed against Jo as well.  
Jo pulled back suddenly needing and gasping for air. Their eyes met and she took a step back and Benedict looked slightly confused. Jo softly pushed the dress off her shoulders and watched Benedict’s face as the fabric fell and pooled around her ankles leaving Jo standing in a black lace bra and panty set in front of Benedict. His bulge pushed against his pants and she grinned.  
“You just going to stand there and stare at me?”  
Benedict stepped forward and kissed her again passionately as he picked Jo up in one steady movement. She held around his neck as he held her in his arms. Benedict walked quickly to the bedroom. He carried her in and laid her gently on the bed. Jo began to unbutton his shirt as he began to position himself on top of her.  
“Is this better,” Benedict asked, “More comfortable now?”  
Jo giggled “Most certainly on both accounts you clever man.”  
She finally finished working the buttons and pushed Benedict’s shirt off his shoulders. He leaned forward kissing her collar bone and gently cupping Jo’s breasts. As he kissed further down her body he pulled the cup of her bra to the side so that he could suck playfully at her nipple. As he did so Jo’s hips bucked upwards and her back arched. She reached up and ran her fingers over Benedict’s shoulders and into his hair, His eyes glistened as he looked back at her. Jo moaned in pleasure as Benedict undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall away. It freed him to continue his path of kisses down her body.  
He planted kisses down her stomach, around her naval, and then kissed each of her hips with a slight bite that again caused Jo to buck. Benedict used this to his advantage to slide her panties off and work his kisses up her thigh. At the apex of her thighs he pressed on last kiss before gently urging her legs apart for him.   
Ever the gentleman he paused looking up to Jo and asking, “May I?” He looked back down at her gloriously moist sex and waited for a reply.  
“Dear God, you’ve nearly made me orgasm with only kisses. If I tell you no now I’m liable to explode with the tension.” He kissed her hips again, “So that’s a yes then?”  
“Yes Benedict yes. I want you, all you have or want to give, but please don’t stop now.” That is all he needed to hear before he took five seconds to stand and remove the last of his clothing. He began by pleasuring her. His tongue making quick circles over her swollen clit. Jo moaned and arched her back, taking handfuls of the covers to steady herself. Benedict waited until he could tell she was nearly on the edge of orgasm before he inserted one of his long fingers deep inside her. Jo moaned and called out. “Fucking Christ Benedict. Oh God! I’m going to…” She couldn’t finish before the waves of pleasure caused her head to fall back. Her back arched and stomach clenched. Benedict could feel her walls clenching around his finger. He withdrew from inside her as he started planting another path of kissed up her body. When he got to her mouth Jo reached up and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Her breathing was still fast and erratic as they pulled apart from each other.  
Benedict smiled as he softly kissed Jo’s face. He lined up with her entrance and with one gentle movement he was inside her. The tight walls around him almost too much for him to bear. Benedict sat back on his knees, keeping Jo with him as he pulled her hips close to him. He then lifted her right leg and rested it on his shoulder. He thrust into her again and she rotated her hips slighted every time their bodies came together. He looked into her eyes as their pace quickened and the friction grew. Jo’s eyes began to flutter and she reached out grasping for the covers again. Benedict bit gently on the inside of Jo’s leg. This caused her to buck forward, and Benedict to thrust into her to the hilt. He repeated the action and was rewarded with her calling out, “God Benedict, make me cum now.” She thrust against him again, he could feel his own pleasure quickly approaching.   
Benedict reached down with his thumb to her swollen clit and started making quick circles there. She didn’t last after that. Jo cried out, arching up again and thrusting her hips with a great burst of force and power. He came with a grunt and Jo could feel his hot sperm fill her. She could feel him pulsing inside her as they came together then started coming back down to Earth together. Benedict gently lowered Jo’s leg and pulled out of her before lying beside her, propping himself up so he could look at her.  
“You aren’t falling asleep now are you?” Benedict asked teasingly.  
“No, I promised I wouldn’t and you promised coffee and tarts.”  
“But what if I never want to leave this bed again?”  
“Well you’ll be very lonely in about two day,” Jo giggled as she started to leave the bed. “I’m going to use the hall bath and change. I’ll be down for coffee in 10 minutes tops.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead before sauntering out of the bedroom.   
Benedict watched as she left. He was bemused by this woman. Her sass put him in his place and showed him love all at once. He finally got up from the bed after a long moment to clean himself in the loo. He slid on a loose fitting pair of sleeping pants and a grey tee, one of the many he owned. He then went to the kitchen to start the kettle for the coffee he had promised. Jo walked into the hall bath and cleaned up and dressed for bed. She had grabbed her phone with her things and she sent a quick text to Bob before dressing.  
~Love you! Dinner was marvelous, Drinks were entertaining, and Bethany would be jealous of me.  
She pulled on Benedict’s sleeping pants and tee and got ready to head to the kitchen. She placed her dirty clothes in her room when her phone chimed.  
~Am sleep. Shag well, I love you and will see you in two days. Rachel sends her love.  
~I love you all so much. Can’t wait to be back home. Sleep well.  
Jo put her things away and went to the kitchen. There was a splendid smell of coffee that instantly woke her up even thought it was nearly two. Benedict had placed out two slices of the tart and was sitting at the kitchen table reading over a script. Jo was reluctant to bother him while he was working, but benedict heard her coming and looked up smiling.  
“Come, sit, the coffee I promised is ready,” Benedict smiled noting she was wearing his clothing.  
“The coffee smells wonderful and I’m half tempted to steal these pants, they are so comfy.” Jo sat next to Benedict and he poured her a cup of coffee.  
“Are you reading your script for tomorrow?” Jo asked.  
“It is. Have you looked over your souvenirs from the shooting today?” Benedict gleamed.  
“No, not yet, why do you two keep asking me that?”  
“Before you show up for photo call tomorrow maybe you should take a look.”  
“Fine, I’ll go get the drive and my computer. You read your script and I’ll be right back.” Jo quickly retrieved her things and returned before her coffee could get cold. She set up her laptop and added milk and Splenda to her cup as the computer booted. Jo inserted the flash drive and pulled up the pictures. She savored a small bite of the tart as she flipped through pictures of the scenery. Jo laughed aloud when she got to the several pictures in a row of her thumb.  
“So nice of them to leave me the pictures of my thumb. They probably think I don’t know how to operate a camera phone.”  
Benedict leaned over and noticed there were at least ten photos of her thumb.  
“Why then is your finger in so many of the frames?” He asked smiling.  
“Well we only did that scene twenty times; I couldn’t very well make all the photos be of your bum. I got creative and thought my thumb would be funny.”  
“Oh you clever wonderful woman.” Benedict went back to his script as Jo went back to looking through the photos. Eating her tart and drinking coffee as she went. Finally three pictures from the end she stopped and nearly spit her coffee at the computer when she saw them. Benedict wearing Jo’s I <3 British Lit shirt.  
“I assume this is what you wanted me to see. You cross dressing in my clothes?”  
“It’s only fair, since you are currently wearing mine, and you had been the night before as well.” Jo went to the next photo noticing her shirt again, this time on Martin. “So both you boys stole my clothes,” Jo giggled.  
“Now, I think Martin just fancies women’s clothes.”  
“You two are so dorky. It’s a lovely quality.” Finally Jo got to the last photo. Apparently wardrobe had taken a photo of Jo and put it on two shirts. Under the photo the words ‘We handmade soaps’. “Now this one I’m going to use for marketing, plaster it all over the internet!”  
Benedict looked up from his coffee and tart with a look of fear upon his face. “Surely you wouldn’t.”  
“Of course I wouldn’t, but you should know that I too can pull off a good prank.”  
They sat together a little while longer eating dessert and talking about Jo’s company. They sat and finished until Jo finally got up and cleaned the kitchen yawning deeply as she put the last dish in the strainer.   
“Oh jeeze, it’s nearly 4 am, we both have to be back up and on set in a few hours. We should get to bed,” Jo said wearily.  
“I guess we should at least try to get some sleep then.”  
“I guess I’ll see you in the morning then. Will we be taking separate cars again tomorrow?”  
“If I promise sleep alone will you stay in the bed with me tonight? We can ride together in the morning.”  
Jo put down the last cup to dry and went with Benedict to get some sleep. When she stopped by the guest room to get a few things, Benedict looked at her sideways.  
“Morning meds, test kit, phone, and stuff in case my sugar drops. I’m still following you, don’t pout.” She grabbed her things and followed Benedict to bed. Jo shimmied out of the tee and sleep pants and crawled into bed. Benedict followed and slid into a pair of boxers before crawling into bed next to her. The two leaned in close, spooning as Benedict held her. Jo was to sleep in moments after listening to the sound of his heart.  
 


	10. Chapter 9: Showers, Picnic, & Love.

The next morning Jo awoke wrapped in Benedict’s arms. She was still exhausted from the night before. They had only gotten about four hours of sleep. Jo started to slide from the bed as Benedict stirred.  
“Come on sleepy head. We have to be on set in about two hours.”  
“Fine, if we must get out of bed.”  
Jo got up and made her way towards the bathroom to get ready to shower for the day. She entered and brushed her teeth while the water in the shower warmed. When she finished with her teeth she stripped down and got into the shower. She washed her hair and as she got ready to clean herself she felt a cold breeze waft into the shower. Turning she found Benedict standing there naked, his morning erection stiff and throbbing.  
“Do you mind if I join you? Saving time and conserving water are quite important you know.” He smiled. Jo put a finger to her lips as if she were pondering some life changing decision.   
“Well I don’t want to be known as the woman who doesn’t care for the conservation of water. Join me, but do behave,” Jo replied splashing water at him.  
Benedict climbed into the shower and helped to wash Jo’s back. When he finished Jo turned and started soaping down his chest. Slowly she worked her lather down his body, pausing to kiss him as she went. She continued to run her hands along Benedict’s body. As their lips finally parted Jo began planting kissed down his body just as he had done to her the night before. She stopped just as he had and gave gently a nipping to each of his hips. Benedict moaned softly. Jo took his now very erect cock in her hands, pulling softly. A drop of pre-cum mixed with the water from the shower, and Jo lustily licked at it. This caused Benedict to shudder.  
Jo slid her lips over his long shaft and sucked softly, her tongue pushing flush with the base as she pushed him deeper into her mouth suddenly, and doing so caused Benedict the shudder. Jo quickened her pace, pulling him out nearly to the tip before taking him in again to the hilt. Benedict’s hands wound into Jo’s hair and his hips began bucking forward with the pace.  
“Dear God Jo. I’m about to cum. I don’t think I can hold it much longer.”  
With those words Jo took his now throbbing cock into her throat and with one hand she reached up and grabbed gently and firmly his heavy balls. This caused Benedict to buck forward and when he did great spurts of hot semen spurted down the back of Jo’s throat. She swallowed it gladly, milking Benedict through his orgasm. When he had finally finished he leaned down and pulled Jo up to him. He kissed her deeply before saying, “You have finished me, and haven’t given me the chance to do anything for you.”  
“Well the water is getting cold, and I’m sure you can make it up to me later.”  
He smiled turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Benedict grabbed a towel from the rack and handed it to her. Jo brushed her teeth again and dried quickly so she could get into her clothes. Twisting her hair up into the towel she went across the hall to get her clothes. Grabbing the outfit from the bed she went back to finish getting ready with Benedict. This all still seemed like a dream, and at any moment she would wake up.  
Jo slid on her bra and panties. Sitting by the bed she took her morning medications and tested her sugar levels before sliding on a denim skort and another nerdy tee. This one had the image of a deerstalker and under that the phrase, you should put that on a t-shirt. It was both a nerdy Sherlock shirt and made fun of the boys for their photos.   
Benedict turned as soon as Jo had pulled the shirt on and he laughed. “God Jo I think this is why I love you so much.”  
Jo paused staring up at him, still holding the seam of her shirt. She didn’t know how to respond. He had just said love, did he mean it like that or had it slipped. She didn’t want to break his heart, but anything more that this trip wasn’t only her call to make. Benedict seeing her nervous stance quickly responded again. “I’m sorry, it just came out. I know it’s a bit sudden, but I couldn’t help it.” He looked at her still frozen, “Please say something, anything.”  
Jo walked over and sat on the edge of the bed trying to steady her nerves.  
“I am finding myself falling in love with you as well. That’s the problem. I leave in two days, and the five list only covers improbable hook-ups. I don’t want to lead you on, or break your heart. Long term relationships must be approved by all parties involved. It’s a lot to take in, now I’m rambling, and feeling extremely nervous, and oh God…” Jo rambled then cut of quickly getting up and running to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she started throwing up. Here is the flare she had been expecting since she got here. Apparently all the nice new foods and the stress had finally caused her stomach to revolt. There came a light tapping at the door.  
“Can I come in?” Benedict asked from the door.  
“I’m gross, but please don’t let me keep you away if I haven’t convinced you that I am a complete dork,” Jo responded with a shaking voice.  
Benedict came in and wet a towel in the sink. He placed the towel on Jo’s neck and held her hair up. “I’m so sorry,” Jo said beginning to sob.  
“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you so much.”  
“Oh God, no you didn’t, I mean you flustered me, and I rambled like a twit, but this is just my stupid stomach fighting back from eating good food and me actually having fun.”  
“Well you should take better care. It can’t be fun being sick all the time.”  
“That’s the thing, I’m always sick, I just learn to always run with the punches.”  
“Can I get you anything else?”  
“No, I’m feeling better. I just have to pack some extra meds to take with me and I’ll be ready to go. Don’t want the star to be late to his own show. Luckily it’s a short day for me so I’ll have time to rest later.”  
“I’m done around two today then I’m off for the next two days as well. We’ll have plenty of time after two to talk and sort everything out.”  
“Sounds like a plan. I’ll go actually visit the wax museum while you finish shooting then we can get together and talk.”  
With that Jo and Benedict left the bathroom and walked down the hall to get ready. Jo stopped at the guest room and grabbed the extra medicine she would need before heading to the kitchen. Benedict was just finished up the tea. “It’s decaf this morning compliments of Nurse Benny,” he smiled handing her a cup. It was already sweetened as Jo liked. Ben really was hoping they could make this work. He was falling so hard for this wonderful woman. Jo’s phone chirped and she pulled it out of her bag smiling broadly as she answered the phone.  
“Hey baby, you are up so late. Does gran know you’re still awake?” There was a pause as Jo listened intently and Benedict reveled in watching her.  
“Well I’ll be home in a few more days and I’ll be sure to bring you something awesome if you’re good for gran. We’ll spend the whole day together doing whatever you want. Ok baby, now get to bed and turn off the phone. Love you baby.”  
Jo hung up the phone and smiled wide and happily.  
“I take it that was Rachel.”  
“Yes being a stinker and calling when she should be in bed.’  
“Well if you’re ready we should probably get going. Did I pick you up from the hotel on my way in?”  
“As long as we take the proper way to the studio. Can’t be giving anyone the idea that you’re corrupting a married woman.” They both laughed as they walked hand in hand to the garage. Benedict opened her door and helped her in before going around to his own side.  
As he started the car he looked at Jo and smiled. “Martin and Mark are going to love that shirt.”  
“Well as long as my hair looks fine in the photos, no neck cropping this time.” They both laughed again and held hands as they drove to set.  
 


	11. Chapter 10: Letters and Goodbyes.

The morning on set was fairly busy for Jo. She rarely got to even see Benedict as she was herded around taking PR photos. The shirt was a big hit, and as Benedict had predicted make Mark and Martin laugh when she took a group photo. Before long Jo had almost forgotten about the horrible morning and the sickness she had felt when they arrived. By 11:30 everyone had gathered to wish Jo farewell and present her with a parting gift.  
Jo laughed as she opened the large basket. Inside on the top was the famous deerstalker hat. She put it on causing them all to laugh. There were also signed photos from all the cast. Some English treats, and the most surprising was the small gift neatly wrapped at the bottom. Jo opened it carefully and gasped when she finished removing the paper.  
“Oh my God. I cannot thank you enough for this. I think it’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten.” Jo exclaimed hugging the first edition copy of Sherlock Holmes: The Valley of Fear to her chest.  
“You are such a charming woman, and I think it would be well loved by you,” Mark replied hugging her before he continued, “It’s been sitting alone on a shelf in my study for years, I thought you may give it more love and attention.”  
“I will cherish it and the memories of this visit forever. Thank You!” Jo carefully reloaded the basket and rewrapped the book before sticking that into her satchel. She gave hugs to the crew and cast before getting taken by Janice to the office trailer to sign off on some final paperwork. When she returned she saw Mark, Martin, Benedict standing outside the catering trailer, and Jo went to tell them all goodbye.  
“I have had such a wonderful time here and I am so glad I got to spend time with you,” she told the men. Martin hugged her again and handed her an envelope.  
“Open this later, it’s contact info for Amanda and I and a letter to you from her. We’ll keep in touch I’m sure.”  
“And this one is the same for myself and Ian, my letter too is from my spouse.” Mark handed the envelope to Jo then the two men looked at Benedict.  
“What? Oh, sorry. This one is from me.” He stuck out his tongue at the other two men before looking back at Jo. “Do you want me to have the basket sent to the house so you don’t have to drag it to the museum?”  
“That would be a big help actually thank you. I’m going to head off. I guess text me when you’re finished and I’ll meet you?”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Benedict leaned down to give her a big hug then kissed her softly on the cheek. “See you soon love.”  
Jo waved goodbye as she got ready to head to the wax museum. This would definitely be a day she would soon not forget. When she had passed out of view Martin looked to Benedict who was still smiling like a git. “Oh lord man, you didn’t did you?”  
“Didn’t what?” Benedict answered being snapped back to reality.  
“Did you… God, you know.”  
“Yes, I did have sex with her, it was marvelous, and like a twit this morning I told her I loved her.”  
“You WHAT?” Both men said in unison.  
“I know, I couldn’t help it, and it flustered her too. She was upfront that her permissions only let her hook-up, and was upfront about not wanting to hurt me or lead me on in any way. She admitted she was falling for me too, but she wasn’t doing any long term planning until she got home. We’re both now a mess because I’m so daft.”  
“Well then, good to know you’re suffering too, now let’s get back to work so you can pick her up before midnight.” Martin called to him.  
With that the med returned to filming and Jo walked the few blocks to the wax museum. She found looking at the figures to be somewhat eerie. Their likenesses to the famous people they represented was so startlingly accurate. She took several selfies with the figures none-the-less, just for the tourist experience of it all. Finally the weirdness got to her and she decided to go to the coffee house she saw on the way. Once inside Caffé Nero she ordered a large cappuccino and took a seat in a secluded corner. Jo opened the envelope from Mark and took out the letter from Ian. Jo smiled as she began to read.  
Dear Josephine,  
I am truly grateful to have been given the chance to meet you. You seem to have a positive outlook on life and know exactly what it is that you want. Benny seems to be taking an instant liking to you, which for him isn’t easy. The man has been hurt several times by love in the past and he tends to keep his heart guarded. We have worried about him so much these past few years, and it is a great relief to finally see him happy.   
I understand that you are a married woman, but also understand (Through several retellings of people) that you are not 100% exclusive in that relationship. I would implore you, if at all possible to find room in your heart to include Benny. If you don’t feel the same all I ask is that you let him know both soon and gently. Regardless of what happens between you two romantically, I hope you remain great friends.   
I know your time here in London is short, but please keep in touch with Mark and I. I’m sure Mark would love inside your devious mind when thinking up Sherlock shenanigans. Don’t be a stranger to us please.  
With hope for a continued friendship,  
Ian Holland.  
P.S. Love the soaps, and will definitely have to get some fun ones made for Mark’s next birthday bash.  
Jo neatly folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope with the stationary from Mark. It included phone numbers, emails, and physical address. She felt touched by Ian’s words and began to fret about the talk she and Benedict would surely have later that evening. Assuming the letter from Amanda would be more of the same Jo decided to go ahead and get it out of the way too. Jo first pulled out the info sheet messily written by probably Martin. A note scribbled across the top read, Amanda will kill you if you share any of these. It made Jo laugh out loud. She quickly covered her mouth and looked around the posh coffee house embarrassed.  
Dear Mrs. Martinson,  
I am very glad to have met you the other night. Your wit and personality made you instantly fit in with the rest of us loons. It is also comforting to know you aren’t just another vapid fan girl out to cling to Benedict like the scent of rotting rubbish.  
I am very concerned with the haste in with Benedict finds himself falling in love with you. Not because I don’t wish him to love you, but because I am uncertain about how you feel toward him. I know your situation is a complicated one from what you explained, and you promised you would be upfront with Benedict. I also know that being a mother makes your choices much harder. You no longer just have to think about how you and your husband would react to the spotlight, but also your child. I know that is something very hard to do. I am here if you ever need someone to talk to about things. Also know that anything you tell Martin with go directly to Benedict. They are like teenage girls. There are NO secrets between them.  
I know no matter how things pan out you are going to have a hard while trying to sort through everything. I am here for you! Keep your head up, and get those soaps of yours on the market! The kids are already talking about your party favor soaps, so you’ll have to keep in touch for that if nothing else. Take care.  
Hopefully your friend,  
Amanda Abbington Freeman  
Placing the letter back in its home Jo was slightly relieved it was not as she expected and Amanda seemed to understand Jo’s worries and fears involving Rachel. No matter how Jo was seen in the public eye, her daughter was still a child and still had to go to school in the Deep South. Rachel’s life would be made a living hell for choices she was too young to make or even understand. Jo was glad to know she would have a friend in Amanda would understand.  
Jo pulled out her phone and entered the information for Amanda’s cell. She then sent a quick text:  
~Thank you for your letter. No matter how I personally feel, you were right about me being worried about my daughter  
Still sitting on the table in front of her was the envelope from Benedict. Jo debated opening it, but figured she should get it out of the way before they spoke this evening. She nervously opened the envelope and took out the small sheet of paper first. Written on it was Benedict’s address and email with a small note saying she already had his number. This caused Jo to smile for some strange reason. She folded it and placed it back in the envelope before extracting the letter. She opened it and could tell Benedict had taken great care in writing it, mostly because it was legible.  
My Dearest Jo,  
After drinks the other night Mark suggested we give you letters and contact information as you left set. He explained it would look like parting gifts and not be as awkward for you. The problem with this for me is that there is so much I want to tell you, if I wrote it all down I would be writing you a book.  
Ever since you showed up in my living room I have been captivated by your brain and wit. Your caring heart was obvious by how you suggested the money from PR be spent. You were never swayed and never looked to even see how much was in the envelope that night. I almost instantly fell in love with you. I’m sure by now I’ve probably turned myself into a bumbling twit trying to tell you.   
I know your situation only covered the improbable hook-up, but I would be willing to do almost anything (no alien probing) to keep you in my life. Even if it is only as friends. I would rather have some relationship with you than nothing at all. I hope my fame does not frighten you away as it has so many others.  
Also, please don’t let my sudden feelings frighten you away. I know it seems off, but something just felt right when we met. Some part of me didn’t feel like it was missing any more. I don’t think it will ever be missing again as long as I have you in my life. I love you Jo, no matter what. I always will I think.  
My heart is yours forever,  
Benedict Cumberbatch  
Jo carefully folded the letter and placed it back inside its envelope. She realized she was silently crying so she blotted her face with a napkin. Benedict really was in love with her, and she couldn’t deny that she was in love with him too. Jo finished her coffee and placed her things inside her bag. She returned her cup and saucer to the proper counter and headed to the restroom to clean up a little. As soon as she was finished her phone buzzed.  
~Heading that way, you still at the museum or did you get bored and head to Caffé Nero?  
~How well you know me, been at Nero most of the afternoon. Will wait for you out front.  
Jo was impressed he already knew she would have gotten bored at the museum and that she would probably seek out coffee of some sort. She smiled as she walked to the counter ordering a strong black and a medium roast to go. She quickly sweetened and prepared hers before going to wait for Benedict. When the car pulled up she handed his coffee in through the window and then got into the car.  
“I also know you have been up much too late all week and figured you could use a coffee too,” Jo smiled before settling in for the ride home.  
“Your eyes look red, are you ok?” Benedict responded looking concerned, “and thanks for the cuppa.”  
“Just been reading everyone’s letters. They were all so heart felt and I got a little teary is all.”  
“Well as long as you aren’t upset. Did you read them all?”  
“I did. Don’t worry, no one ran me off,” Jo replied as a hint that things were at least ok. Benedict seemed to relax at that, and they drove the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence.  
 


	12. Chapter 11: Nervous Talks, Houses & Heroes.

Benedict pulled the car into the garage and felt suddenly very nervous. This he felt would be a very touching talk, and he was afraid Jo would want to cut her losses and run. But he didn’t realize that Jo was having the same dreadful feeling. Thinking that Benedict would want to not deal with all the weirdness that came with Jo.  
“So, do we want to go ahead and have this talk now, or do we want to enjoy the day first?” Benedict asked breaking the silence.  
“I would hope we could do both, it’s only about 2. We could drive or take the subway to Shakespeare’s house and talk along the trip.” Jo suggested hopefully. She really wanted to see that house. Her entire life #1 on her bucket list was to rub her butt on Shakespeare’s house and mark it as her own.  
“It’s call the Tube here, and that would be much too crazy to talk though. Let’s get in the car, get some petrol and drive.”  
“Let me help with the gas then since it was my idea.”  
“Of course not! You need to spend your cash getting the best gift ever for a certain 8 year old!”  
“Fine, have it your way then. I’ll just get even later.” Jo said smiling. Jo changed into clothes that wouldn’t be quite so attention grabbing and Benedict grabbed a hat. They both got into the car and started the trip. Benedict stopped quickly for gas before they started the trip to Stratford upon Avon. Before leaving the station he sent his PA a text.  
~Going to Shakespeare’s house, will arrive in approx. 2 hours. Will you arrange tour and private tea in the garden? B  
~I’ll let Sylvia know you’re coming. PA  
~Thanks! B  
The first ten to fifteen minutes of the trip were spend in silence. Neither of them wanting to be the one to start the conversation. They both sat staring or driving and avoiding the issues. Finally not able to take it any longer Jo spoke up.  
“I read your letter. I think I am most worried about public appearances. Rachel is only 8 and we live in the middle of the Bible belt. Her teacher, friends, and friend’s parents would take out their disgust towards my actions on her. I can’t have that. If anything were to happen between us, all public outings and such would have to appear like we are just friends. Interviews definitely, but when we are out on the town no hand holding, kissing, or any PDA that would seem as us being more than friends. I know that, in and of itself, is a great deal to ask. But I have to for Rachel’s protection.” Jo took a deep breath and waited.  
“I could do that. It really isn’t that much to ask. I’m sure with your wonderfully creative brain we can devise some reason to have us continue to be friends for the public eye. I understand your worry for Rachel. I would be worried too if my child were punished because of backwards thinking. What else?”  
“You can be Uncle Ben, that’s about as familiar as we get for Rachel. It’s too confusing right now to explain anything further to her. My family is also very conservative, to them as well we’re just friends. But none of this really matters right now, until I get home and can talk to Bob I don’t even know if there can be an us. We both have veto rights with the others, in case someone makes us feel uncomfortable, jealous, or just rubs us the wrong way. This whole thing is meant as a funny list because it was so improbable. But Bob was serious when he said to go for it while I was here. I just don’t know if that’s where things end or if there is a possibility for more. And I think it would be a little tacky to ask something like that over the phone.”  
“Uncle Ben has a nice ring to it. I really don’t disagree with anything you have said so far. I wouldn’t think it to be appropriate to text about this either. So for now, let’s just enjoy the next two days together, as improbable as they may be and we can figure the rest out after you get home. I would think that if we only got to be friends I should also have Bob’s phone number, it would be easier on him if we were all good friends and not just you and I.”  
Jo nodded and smiled at Benedict. So far this conversation wasn’t as bad as she had imagined it would be. She rather enjoyed the idea of living inside a bubble with Benedict the next few days.  
“That settles it then. Two days of getting to know each other, and ignoring life before we have to figure everything out.” Jo took his free hand and settled back in her seat to enjoy the rest of the drive. She was excited to finally be visiting Shakespeare’s house. Getting to touch the walls and fulfill her number one dream.  
After a short drive they arrived at the quaint cottage. Jo could almost not contain her excitement as they got out of the car. Benedict lead her up to the house as a short middle age woman came out to greet them.  
“Sylvia, this is Jo. She has always wanted to visit the Great Bard’s house. Sorry for the short notice and late time, but do you still have time for us?”  
“Oh Benedict dear, you know we always have time for you here. The museum just closed so you two will be able to view without much distraction. Joan said you would have tea, it will be waiting in the garden when you’re ready.” The lady replied. She then hugged Benedict and headed back inside.  
“Well, let’s get you inside and give you the grand tour,” Benedict said to Jo motioning for the entrance.  
“Before we go in there is something I must do, you need to take a video for posterity, while not casting any judgments.”  
“Okay, and what would that be?”  
Jo walked over and handed Benedict her camera phone. Then she sauntered over to the side of the little cottage. “Ok, start recording.” Jo smiled. She walked over to the cottage walls and said, “This is the wonderful home of the great William Shakespeare. Now like a dog I shall mark it as mine.” She quickly wiggled her butt back and forth a few time before simply finishing, “and now that I’ve rubbed my butt on it, I claim it as my own.”  
Benedict was laughing and trying not to shake the camera.  
“Are you finished now? You can die a happy woman now that you’ve rubbed your butt on an ancient house belonging to the only the greatest play wright ever know?”  
“Yes I am, now turn that thing off and let’s go see the inside.”  
Benedict handed Jo back her phone and laughed. This wonderful woman never ceased to amaze him. They walked together seeing the furnishings, pictures, preserved books and Jo lost herself in a time gone by. She asked questions and took pictures and never once was she bored looking through these things. Finally they made their way out to the garden and sat down to talk over tea. Benedict handed Jo a cup and they made their way over to a cozy bench surrounded by rose bushes.  
“Thank you for bringing me here. I can now die a happy woman knowing I have made it to Shakespeare’s house.” Jo said sipping at her tea.  
“Well I certainly hope you don’t die for a very long time. We’re both far too young for that I’m afraid. I love coming here, and I love it more being able to watch you enjoy it.” Benedict grinned and even his eyes glimmered with the smile.  
The two sat and talked for quite some time simply getting to know each other better. Jo laughed at Benedict’s impersonations. They spoke about their families and favorite foods. Much of which they had in common. After a while the conversation led back around to Rachel. Benedict seemed amused that the child loved reading as much as her mother did.  
Jo paused then noticing how much his spirit lifted talking about her child. She looked at him before saying, “you know that’s something else I could never give you. It’s only fair to disclose that now.” Jo frowned slightly looking up at Benedict waiting to see the hurt on his face.  
“I guess that would be a bit awkward to explain. Why one child called me Uncle and the other Daddy.”  
“No, I mean I can’t have any more children. A majority of my medical problems developed while I was pregnant with Rachel. She was induced a month early because the doctors worried about my health. When Rachel was two I ended up having a hysterectomy. Rachel is my little miracle, and unless I adopt, she’ll be my only one.”  
“Oh.” The sadness on his face finally showed. Jo knew from reading interviews that he loved kids, and wanted some of his own eventually. Some how she felt like she just crushed his biggest dream, but then a small smile flashed across his face.  
“What? What are you thinking?” Jo asked.  
“Well did they remove everything?”  
“No, I was too young to have my ovaries removed, so those are still there.”  
“Then it isn’t impossible, just highly improbable.”  
“Like meeting you, and falling in love with you, and having mind-numbingly wonderful sex with you?” Jo laughed.  
“Exactly like that. Mind-numbing huh, sounds quite good then. Like you said if that doesn’t work there is always adoption.”  
They both laughed and finished their tea. When they were done Benedict led Jo back inside to tell Sylvia goodbye and to thank her for letting them stay after hours. Everyone hugged and soon Jo and Benedict were driving home again.  
“Well that was fun and exhausting. Thank you again,” Jo said taking Benedict’s hand.  
“You are more than welcome dear. Although it will be nearly 9 by the time we get back to the flat. Would you want to order take away and stay in for a relaxing evening?”  
“That sounds like the perfect evening.” Jo pulled out her phone to check the time; she had a few hours until she needed to worry about medications. She noticed however that she had a few missed texts. The first was from Amanda.  
~Martin says you and Ben are now the best of friends. Glad you weren’t frightened off by his declaration of love. I told you those boys were teenage girls.  
Jo smiled looking up at Benedict. “So, Mr. Cumberbatch. Kiss and tell much?”  
“What?” When he noticed she was looking at her phone he asked, “Amanda or Martin himself?”  
“Amanda, apparently you and Martin are just like teenaged girls.”  
“To be fair, I said nothing. He deduced everything. Then he thought me crazy for telling you that I loved you. He said I would run you off.”  
“Well I’m not running anywhere. But if you go into details with him I may have to smack you in the arm and be all embarrassed.”  
“Promise not to give details then.”  
Jo looked back down at her phone. The second text was from Rachel.  
~I want something totally cool please. Granny said the actor you are meeting played Smaug! You know a dragon that is so cool! Love you and see you soon.  
“Rachel thinks it’s totally cool that I personally know a dragon. More exactly she thinks it’s cool I know Smaug.”  
“What eight year old knows about Smaug?”  
“The one whose parents are totally book nerds.”  
“Ah yes. Well hopefully one day she too will be able to know a dragon.”  
~The dragon is very impressed with your love of reading. I promise to get you something totally great. J  
The next text was from Tom. It made Jo laugh as she remembered the night at the bar.  
~Realize I probably made a right arse of myself the other night. Hope I get the chance to make it up to you. T  
~You were just a drunken dancing monkey, there seems to be a good deal of gifts coming my way today. Mark got me a first ed. Sherlock copy and Benedict just took me to see Shakespeare’s house. Maybe this video will make you feel not so bad! J  
Jo sent Tom the video of her marking the front of Shakespeare’s house. Tom replied almost instantly.  
~Well at least you didn’t pee on it. You free for lunch tomorrow? T  
“Tom is totally embarrassed about his drunken bar antics. To make him feel better I sent him the house marking video. He is apparently relieved I did not pee on the property.”  
“That’s our Tom. Butt rubbing is fine, but don’t kill the grass.”  
Laughingly Jo replied, “He wants to know if I’m free for lunch tomorrow, think you could spare me for an hour or so?”  
“I want to say no and keep you all to myself, but I do need practice sharing so go. I’ll catch up on learning my scripts for next week.”  
“Awe poor baby has to share. I promise not to be gone too long. It is supposed to be our time.” Jo leaned over in her seat and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Benedict lifted her hand and kissed it.  
“Well as long as I know I’ll have you that evening I’ll be ok! Oh and you have to let me help find Rachel’s gift.”  
“Deal!”  
~Benedict has deemed he can share his toys for a few hours, LOL. Late lunch ok for you? Maybe 1-1:30? J  
~Sounds perfect. Pick you up at Benedict’s I take it. T  
~Practically moved in. Who knew all you had to do to get a home in London was to pretend to be a hooker then tell off the John. J  
~Ha! Only Ben, some of us require an extensive knowledge of Shakespeare.  
Jo scrolled through random other messages from friends. They wanted too much information for text messaging. She was sure she could tell them when she saw them next anyway. There were a few texts from Bob toward the bottom of the list. She opened it, suddenly missing being able to talk to her husband.  
~Hope you haven’t chickened out on your opportunity with Benedick Cumbercrotch. I know you’ll come home to us, to me. Enjoy yourself, feel, lust, and love. I know you’re worrying about my feelings, but I wouldn’t have told you to go for it  
~if I couldn’t handle the thought of you being with another man. I’ve shared you with other women. I think I can handle you and Cumberstar. Now Tom Hiddleston would read you Shakespeare in his manly British voice and I would lose you forever, so no Tom!  
~But be with Benedict. Stop feeling guilty. I love you. I want you happy and if you don’t do this I know you’ll regret it forever. I expect you home in two days, as long as you do that I give you permission to do anything. Date the man, I don’t care, you just have to do it from here LOL.  
~Oh and so I don’t sound like a sappy husband, I require boobies and blowjobs upon your return ;) Now go fuck 'til you can’t walk.  
Benedict turned and looked at Jo realizing she had been very still and quiet for a while. He then saw her silently crying looking at her phone.  
“Jo? Are you okay, did something happen?”  
“Yeah, I just got several texts from Bob that I missed today. They reminded me why I married him. Because he knows me so well.” Jo then read the messages to Benedict.  
“Did he just…?”  
“He did. And you heard his conditions. If you want to try for an us, you’re going to be racking up a bunch of frequent flyer miles.”  
“Odd as it sounds; your husband has just made me the happiest man in the world.” Benedict smiled turning the car onto his street. “however, he really has to get more creative with the BC name jokes.”  
“Oh he does, Some are funny and some are complete misses. He’s been doing it since I entered the contest.”  
Benedict parked the car in the garage and came around to open Jo’s door. He took her hand to help her out. As soon as Jo stood she was instantly hit by a wave of dizziness and her knees nearly buckled under her. Benedict caught her around the waist before she could fall. His look instantly worried and he asked if she was alright.  
“You’re also going to have to learn not to panic every time I falter. Help me into the kitchen, you can order that take out and I’ll check my blood sugar. I’m about 30 minutes past medicine time and have been sitting for 2 hours. I’m like an old dog; you have to make me move every so often.” Benedict leaned down and lifted Jo up carrying her over the threshold into the kitchen and he placed her gently on a stool by the island.  
“I said help me, not carry me you goof ball. I think you’re just showing off your manly muscles.”  
“Possibly. Do you eat sushi?”  
“As long as it’s shellfish free. I eat any sushi that won’t kill me.”  
“I’ll order, you test.” Benedict handed her a glass of water before turning to call. Jo pulled out her medicines, took them and went to test her blood sugar. Trying to remember what she had eaten during the day. She nearly panicked herself when she realized she hadn’t had anything other than tea or coffee all day. She hadn’t even smoked. The test confirmed her worries, as the forty-five showed up on the monitor Benedict came back into the room.  
“Shit,” She popped a glucose table in her mouth and cringed at the chalky taste.  
“What? You ok?”  
“No, this morning, the excitement, me just being stupid. My blood sugar is dropping. I may have forgotten to eat all day.”  
“Jo! What do I need to do?”  
“This bachelor pad have any honey, peanut butter, whole milk, cookies or orange juice?”  
“I have all that.”  
“Awesome. I just need a small glass of OJ and a few cookies.” Benedict brought them over and sat on the opposite stool watching as Jo made herself eat. Everything tasted overly sweet; she knew that was just the sugar drop.   
“Okay, that should help. I have to retest in about 20 minutes to make sure it isn’t still dropping. You have enough manly muscles to help me out back to smoke? I haven’t had one all day, and it helps with the shaking.” Jo picked up her cigarettes and lighter from her purse getting ready to stand. Before she could Benedict was there lifting her up gently again and walking to the back door.  
“My hero, My shaking knees thank you.”  
“Hey, I’m not panicking, so I’ll carry you. However, my hands are full, mind opening the door?”  
“Certainly Love.” Jo opened the door and Benedict walked them through. He walked over and placed her on the chaise lounge.   
“I’m going to grab the lights and your test kit. Sit tight and I’ll be right back.” Benedict kissed her forehead before quickly going to get her things and the lights. Returning to the back yard Benedict took the seat next to Jo and lit a cigarette before offering to light hers as well. The two sat smoking, Benedict looking worried most of the time.  
“Benedict, breathe. The shakes are going away. My sugar is coming back up. I’m going to live.” Benedict let out a deep sigh. Jo tested her sugar again and showed him the screen. “It was 45, now it’s nearly 60. Seventy is within normal. Sushi will have rice and carbs, I’ll probably still end up needing my shot in an hour.”  
Jo leaned up on the chaise, kicking her legs over the edge and standing. She took two steps forward and straddled Benedict in his chair. She leaned in, grabbing the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep long kiss. His hands dropping their cigarette on the grass reached abound to Jo’s ass as Benedict pulled Jo into him. The kiss deepened and their tongues met desperate and full of passion. Jo could feel the burning begin to grow between her legs; Benedict’s cock was bulging against his pants longing to be released. Just then the door buzzer sounded. They unlocked themselves and Benedict went to answer the door. Jo lit another cigarette and waited for him to come back.  
A few minutes later Benedict returned with two bags filled with several small containers. Placing them on the table he rejoined Jo for another smoke before they got ready to go inside to eat.  
 


	13. Chapter 12: Eat, Sex, Sleep.

Dinner was quiet and cozy. Benedict had ordered several different sushi rolls making sure none contained shell fish. Some were even new to Jo. The two laughed as they ate. Benedict loved this time and wished it could go on forever. Although he knew Jo would be leaving in two days he was overjoyed by the news that they could attempt to have a lasting relationship. When dinner was finished Jo helped to clear the mess.  
“Once again you have treated me to a marvelous dinner Mr. Cumberbatch.”  
“Well Mrs. Martinson it has been my pleasure.”  
“Hagerty. My maiden name is Hagerty. If it is less awkward you can use my maiden name when it’s just the two of us.”  
Benedict smiled holding out his hand. “Hello, I’m Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch. Please call me Ben; it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Greetings Ben. I’m Josephine Rosalind Hagerty Martinson. Please call me anything but Josephine.”  
“Rosalind, seriously?”  
“Yes, I came into my literary prowess at a young age. Named for two powerful women in literature. Josephine from Little Women and Rosalind from As You Like It. Little did my parents know I would find the characters to be such an inspiration for life.”  
“They fit you so well, but tell me, do you also secretly long to be swept off your feel by a valiant and strong man of great moral character?”  
“I think that has happened tonight as least twice already. And quite frankly, being the damsel in distress is exhausting work. Should we get ready for bed?” Jo asked trying to hold back a yawn.  
“Certainly, which room shall I escort you to then?”  
“Well, I would think it would be rather hard to seduce you from separate rooms, so escort me to where you’re sleeping.”  
Benedict crossed the room and turned off lights quickly. He grabbed a glass of water and Jo’s purse from the kitchen before joining her again. “You better take whatever you need to before I cart you away to bed, because I don’t plan on letting you go until morning.”  
Jo took her medicines and followed Benedict down the hall to his room. Once inside they took turns in the restroom before getting ready to settle into bed. When Jo was finished with her turn she came out to find Benedict sitting on the edge of the bed. He seemed lost in his thoughts.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Jo said finally.  
“I was just thinking about how extremely fabulous today has been. I’m also trying to think about my schedule so I can use some frequent flyer miles as soon as I can. You see there is this smart, creative woman I need to visit in the States.”  
“She must be one lucky woman to have captured the attentions of such a brilliant and handsome man.” Jo walked over to the bed and sat beside him. “I’m sure though that she would be thrilled to see you. If she’s anything like me, right now all she is thinking about is making love to you until both of your minds are completely empty.”  
Jo leaned over and kissed him gently pulling at his shirt. Benedict lifted his arms so she could pull it over his head. Their kiss became more heated as he then pulled off her shirt. Jo ran her hands through his hair as Ben reached around and unclasped her bra. Pulling away he leaned forward and gently kissed each of her breasts pulling each nipple softly until Jo let out a moan of pleasure.  
Benedict pushed Jo back onto the bed and made quick work of removing her shorts and lacy panties. Removing his own then he came back to the bed and lay down beside her. Ben traced the corners of her mouth with his finger. Jo opened her mouth and licked it seductively, watching out the corner of her eyes as his cock grew and twitched. She sat up on her elbows, pushing him flat to the bed. Jo rolled over and straddled his lap grinding her hips over Ben’s crotch. She was so wet for him.  
“I want you so badly right now. I’ve been aching to feel you inside me since before dinner.” Jo kissed Ben deeply still grinding against his throbbing cock. She pulled their mouths apart and bit his neck. Gently enough not to leave a mark, but hard enough it made his cock twitch.  
“Then don’t let me make you wait any longer dear. Take me.” Ben hissed out between shallow breaths.  
Jo sat back again and situated her wet slit over him lingering there for a moment. Ben grabbed her hips and thrust up into her while pulling her down to meet him. Jo arched her back and adjusted to the feeling of taking him in. Then she started slowly rocking back and forth pulling him out and pushing him back in gently. They went on slowly like this for some time. Just feeling the pleasure of being together.  
Ben then let go of her hip and used his long fingers to stimulate Jo’s clit. She arched up and quickened her pace to match his fingers. The orgasm building deep inside her.  
“Cum for me Jo. I want to feel you cum around me.”  
With that she let out a soft scream and clenched down on his cock and the orgasm took her. Ben kept stimulating her as Jo rode out her orgasms. The room was spinning and she started seeing stars, but she kept up her pace. Resolute to return the favor before she passed out. Ben grabbed her hips again and started thrusting deeply into her.  
“Ben…Oh God…harder…I’m going to…cum again…I want…cum with…me”  
He thrust deep, letting her take him to the hilt before pulling back and doing it again. As she began screaming and falling forward he went over the edge himself and spilled his seed hot and wet inside her. Jo could swear she felt him clear up to her naval. Her swollen muscles clenched down around Ben’s cock and she milked it for every last drop.  
They were both covered in sweat and the air clearly smelled like sex. She breathed him in as she tried to catch her breath lying on his chest. Ben’s heartbeat echoed in her ears. Ben ran his hands through Jo’s hair and trailed patterns up and down her back.  
“I would stay just like this forever if I could.” He whispered to her. Jo looked up to him smiling.  
“I think that would be the perfect forever,” she laughed, “but eventually we would get hungry or start to smell. We would have to disconnect eventually.” She clenched her muscles around his semi-hard cock for emphasis. “Besides, that last orgasm nearly made me pass out. I literally saw stars.”  
“Well then I didn’t do a good enough job. I’m going to have to fix that,” Ben laughed as he flipped their positions. His cock instantly hard inside her again.   
Leaning down her kissed her hard against the lips and he started thrusting into her again. Jo moaned through the kiss and racked her nails up Ben’s back. He hissed and started pumping faster and faster. Jo rotated her hips to meet him, and in doing so changed the angle slightly so now his cock was rubbing on her already sensitive clit. Her back arched, and Ben pulled his lips away from hers and decided to return her favor from earlier. He bit her on the neck, slightly harder than she had bit him. Jo moaned loudly and bucked her hips forward sharply.  
“Fucking shit Ben, Oh God.”  
“So you do like biting… good to know.” He thrust into her quickly feeling her muscles around him tighten. He knew she was close again. Waiting until her breathing became ragged he kept his rhythm. Just as her back arched and her legs tightened around his back he bit her again. It was even harder than he had meant for it to be, but he was turned on as she screamed out her orgasm. Ben’s thrusting quickened and his own release built.  
“Ben…cant… stars… hurry”  
It was all he needed to take him over the edge. His release was instantaneous after that. He grunted as he released himself inside her again. Upon feeling his orgasm Jo’s body became limp as she let herself go. Ben pulled out slowly before fleeing to the loo to clean himself and bring a towel back for Jo. As he returned from the bathroom Jo was starting to stir.  
“Well hello there beautiful.”  
“Good God that was some awesome sex sir. I may have to keep you around.” They both laughed as Jo sat up and took the towel from Ben. She kissed him as she stood on wobbly legs to excuse herself to the bathroom.  
When she returned Ben was lounging in the bed casually wearing only a pair of sleep pants. Jo picked up his tee from the floor and slid it on. It fell to right below her naked ass and he very much liked the look of it.  
“I’m going to have to be careful or I’m afraid all my shirts will travel back with you to the States.”  
She laughed softly, crawling into the bed next to him. “not all of them, but I am stealing the outfit you gave me my first night here. It’s special.” Ben pulled her in tightly and kissed her forehead.  
“Well if you’re taking my clothes, what will you be leaving me in its place?”  
“I’m sure I can think of something, but I’m afraid you have fried my brain and made me incapable of thought.”  
“Well then, I have done my job well. Come and lay here with me then, no thinking required.”  
“Ben, I would lay here with you forever if I could.”  
“Yes, but as you pointed out earlier, if we laid here forever we would eventually become quite rank.”  
“Oh shut up, you’ll ruin the moment. What time is it anyway?”  
“I don’t want to ruin anything. According to the clock it is quarter to three. As I promised I kept you up to the early hours of the morning.”  
“You did. Will you hold me until I fall asleep then?”  
“Come here,” Ben wrapped his arms around Jo and pulled her into his chest. They settled under the covers and Ben leaned slightly to turn of the bedside lamp. “I’ll hold you 'til you sleep, drifting off to dream of us. When you wake I shall still be here holding onto this perfect moment, burning it into memory so that I can continue to hold you forever.” Ben kissed her softly and reclined on his pillow, listening to the sounds of her breathing. Jo took a deep breath, the sound of Ben’s heart singing her to sleep and his touching words ran through her head.   
Within minutes they were both asleep, dreaming about one another, a simple life with no rules, no distraction, no media hounding their public lives. Each knew these were dreams, but both wished life really could be this simple. Only Jo dreamed also of Bob and Rachel. She dreamed of a world where her life was seen as normal and acceptable. A life of no consequences, of understanding, a life where she could be herself and not hide behind rules and public personas. She dreamed of Rosalind, her life hidden because of a forbidden love.  
Benedict dreamed of this wonderful woman. How he loved her, truly and deeply. He would do anything to make it work with her. Nothing would get in their way. Regardless of their dreams, they both slept soundly. Neither moving until morning.  
 


	14. Chapter 13: What’s Yours is Mine.

The next morning Jo awoke still in Benedict’s arms. She stirred almost in a panic noticing how much light was already in the room.  
“It’s alright. Only 10:30, I would have woken you if you were going to be late.” Ben told her as he stroked her hair.  
“How long have you been awake?”  
“Maybe five minutes. I apparently left the curtains open last night. I panicked a little too when I woke up.”  
“I can’t believe you slept this way all night, your neck must be killing you.”  
“I’m actually quite comfortable. But I’m thinking we should get out of bed soon before I change my mind about sharing you today.”  
“Oh I can see the text now. Sorry Tom can’t make lunch today. Ben has tied me to the bed and is keeping me as his sex toy for the entire day.”  
“Randy fellow would probably want to come and watch.” Jo pulled the blankets over her head pretending to be embarrassed. Sticking her face back out again she said.  
“Ok, come on, that settles it then. Time to get up. We should probably shower solo so you behave yourself.”  
“Would be a wise idea. You go shower and I’ll start tea and breakfast.” Jo got out of bed and headed into the shower. She made quick work of bathing and brushing her teeth before coming back out in nothing but a towel. She walked down to her room, once inside she began dressing for the day. Today was a faded pair of jeans, a comfortable pair of tennis shoes, and Ben’s Brooklyn bridge tee which she tucking in at the front. Jo pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail and headed towards the kitchen.  
“Now aren’t you just cute. Trying to bring back 90’s grunge fashion with those jeans and that front tuck?”  
“Possibly, but I’m lacking anything flannel so I think I’m safe.”  
“I’m sure you could find something in my closet if you looked.”  
“I could but I think the shirt already screams, hey I steal my boyfriend’s clothes.”  
Ben stopped what he was doing and looked up at Jo. A wide smile flashed across his face causing the creases of his eyes to wrinkle slightly.  
“What? I didn’t think it would sound that funny,” Jo said confused.  
“You just said boyfriend. It was kind of nice actually. Made me smile.”  
“Oh, I did didn’t I. Well then boyfriend, go shower, I’ll finish getting breakfast ready.”  
Jo walked over and kissed him before shooing Ben out of the kitchen. She picked up where he left off buttering the toast and fixing them eggs. She poured herself a cup of tea and straightened the kitchen while she waited for him to finish with his shower.  
Ben walked back into the room wearing blue and tan deck shoes, a navy pair of shorts, and Jo’s I <3 British Lit shirt. The sight of him caused Jo to laugh.  
“It’s a good think I tend to buy men’s tee shirts or you would look even goofier than usual.”  
“I’m just glad you aren’t a rail thin waif or this would be an uncomfortable shirt to steal.”  
They both went into the kitchen and had their breakfast. Ben continued to tease Jo lovingly about her collection of geeky tees. Once they finished eating the two retreated to the back garden to smoke and enjoy each other’s company.  
“So,” Ben started after lighting Jo’s cigarette, “what is today’s schedule? I know you have lunch with Tom in a few, but what about the rest of the day?”  
“My plane leaves at seven pm tomorrow, so I still need to find time today to purchase souvenirs. You made me promise to let you help with that. Other than shopping my schedule is completely free.”  
“I guess you can call when you guys are finishing up with lunch and I can come meet you for shopping. Would you feel up to a party this evening?”  
“I could do a party, as long as I get you all to myself tomorrow. I think that will make me feel a little better about going home.”  
“It’s settled then. You and me tomorrow until you have to board a plane. Tonight we will laugh and enjoy the company of friends.”  
“Guess I should make sure Tom isn’t planning to take me somewhere fancy. Forgot for a moment you guys aren’t all dirt broke college grads or new parents. I may be severely under dressed.”  
“I personally think you are wearing far too much clothing as it is, but that you are also probably right about following up with Tom.”  
Jo pulled out her phone and sent Tom a quick text. Noticing it was only noon as she did so.  
~Ben informs me that I am single handedly trying to bring back 90s grunge with my outfit. Jeans and a stole tee shirt ok for lunch or should I plan to change? J  
~Sounds fine, I’m in jeans and a jumper myself. Still need to wait until 1:30? T  
~Jumper? And no need to wait, someone left the curtains open last night so I woke up at 10:30 panicked that I had overslept… whenever you’re ready is fine. J  
~Oh sorry, I believe you yanks would call it a sweater. See you soon then. T  
~Careful dear, calling someone a Yankee back home will get you some dirty looks. See you whenever then. J  
“Tom says I’m fine which is good because I really didn’t want to change. I think we’re going to move lunch up a bit. Should give us more time together before tonight.”  
Just then the doorbell rang. They both laughed realizing it was probably Tom. They grabbed their cups and walked back into the house. Ben answered the door and Tom came in grinning.  
“Well that was fast, didn’t realize you would be teleporting here.” Jo said.  
“I live like four streets over. I thought you were bringing grunge back. Where’s your flannel?” Tom said hugging Jo hello.  
“That’s what I told her. Also told her to steal one from the closet since she was stealing the rest of my shirts.”  
“Fine, I’ll go steal more of your clothes, give me a second and I’ll be ready to go.” Jo smacked Ben on the ass as she went down the hall to steal another shirt and take her medicine. She came out a few minutes later with Ben’s cream and purple flannel shirt tied around her waist. The two men were talking intently and Ben was grinning like a school boy.  
“Is this better then?” Jo asked getting their attention. She gave a little spin for their approval. Both men laughed and nodded approvingly. Jo grabbed her messenger bag from the hall table and went over giving Ben a light kiss on the check before turning to Tom. “I’m ready if you are. I don’t want to distract Ben from learning his lines too much or Mark may come after me.”  
Tom winked at Ben as he joined Jo getting ready to leave. Turning again to Ben, Tom quickly asked, “Oy, so what’s with the British lit shirt anyway?” Jo laughed out loud unable to contain herself.  
“I’m holding it hostage since someone is wearing my favorite shirt.”  
“So that’s her shirt?” Tom asked nodding towards Jo.  
“Yes, well it was her shirt, now it’s mine.” They all laughed as they walked towards the door. “You kids have fun. Jo don’t let him drink or we’ll never get to shopping.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll call you in a bit. Start thinking of awesome gifts, she has big expectations now that she knows I’m friends with a dragon.”


	15. Chapter 14: A Day with Friends, and A Night of Sadness.

The ride into London didn’t take very long. Tom apparently was a big fan of his gas pedal. Along the way the two laughed and joked about stealing Ben’s shirts. They arrived at a small diner and Tom parked in the back of the restaurant. Jo was not use to entering places from the kitchen, but she guessed to the boys it was common nature.  
The hostess placed them at a secluded table in the rear of the eatery and took their drink orders. While they waited for the waiter to arrive at the table Jo and Tom discussed literature and Shakespeare. Jo admitted that she didn’t read much poetry, and that she had a great distain for Chaucer. Tom asked why and she explained having to read the old English version in school, translating it, writing papers on the hidden meanings, and then having to memorize and recite the opening stanza of The Canterbury Tales in original old English. Tom then agreed that he would probably dislike it as well if that were the case. They laughed and ordered lunch. Jo really enjoyed spending time with Tom. He was like an older brother she wished she could have always had.  
Suddenly Tom changed the subject and looked at Jo.  
“So, spill about you and Ben. I caught the kisses, the slap on the rear, and your slip that someone left the curtains open.”  
“What exactly do you mean?” Jo smiled at him.  
“I mean, I get the list, but what now? You two are clearly nutters about each other.”  
“We’re going to try to give it a go I guess. Bob gave his blessing, just said I had to come home as planned and we give it a go from there.”  
“Bob” Tom asked raising an eyebrow.  
“My husband. Ben knows Bob is involved no matter what. I mean from an informed and permission stand point. As far as the world is concerned I’m a married woman and Ben is a really good friend.”  
“That makes things easier I suppose. Being the contest winner gives you a good in I guess, but what about friends?”  
“His or mine?”  
“Both, how does that work.”  
“Mine are used to keeping information hidden. Being a swinger in the south can still get your children taken from you, and can get you fired for not being a good upstanding Christian citizen. I would assume his friends are used to their own lives being the object of media fascination that they will respect us enough to carry on the charade of us just being friends.”  
“So none of your friends would spill information for their fifteen minutes of fame?”  
“Not without outing themselves and losing everything of their own. Living in the south can still be very dangerous if you’re different.”  
“That’s a relief then. Ben told me that I was supposed to quote Shakespeare to you in my sexiest voice. What’s that all about?”  
“The dork.” Jo pulled out her phone and showed tom the texts from Bob. He laughed as he got to the part about Tom.  
“That troublemaker,” Tom laughed handing Jo back her phone. “So I guess that takes me off your five list then.”  
“Probably, but please still feel free to sexy quote at me. Little do they know, but I can behave myself with Shakespeare. Just don’t go all Loki on me. I have a weakness for the bad boys.” They both laughed.  
“I have glorious purpose,” Tom stated in a deeper tone, staring at her.  
“Oh no, not Loki, now I’m going to have to strip naked and let you have your way with me.” Jo laughed causing Tom to laugh with her. “I hope you aren’t hurt, but I think of you more like an awesome big brother. You even came to my rescue that first night.”  
Tom raised his glass, “To heroically awesome big brothers and cutely dorky kid sisters.” Jo raised her glass as well and responded, “To us, and a great new friendship.” The two finished eating and Jo texted Ben as she felt things winding down.  
“I wish I lived closer, I think I’m really going to miss you guys.” Jo said as they were getting ready to leave and go meet Ben.  
“There is always Skype and phone calls, besides most of us are in the States all the time any way filming. I promise we’ll keep in touch.” The two hugged like old friends before Tom started leading Jo towards the rear entrance again.  
When they opened the door Ben was waiting for Jo. He looked to Tom who nodded and gave Ben’s shoulder a friendly punch. “Here you go Ben, back in one piece, and still fully clothed. Have fun shopping, Jo I promise to keep in touch.” Tom walked to his car and waved as he left the parking lot.   
“So friend, what are we shopping for first?”  
“The easy stuff first… A Christmas ornament, a flag or historic reference, a generic hi I was in London gift, something with butterflies, and then something for Bob and Rachel.”  
“I know where we can get most of those in one place, let’s go.” They got into the car and drove to a small shop conveniently enough it was filled with nothing but London tourist gifts. Jo found all the small gifts, and shot glasses for all her friends. In the back of the shop was a 1/3rd scale suit of armor, Jo instantly knew that would be the perfect gift for Bob. Now all she needed was something for Rachel.  
“So what do we get for the eight year old. I am completely stumped.”  
“I have an idea, but we need to make two stops and it will probably need to shipped home.”  
“Ok lead the way.” They got back into the car and drove to a small bookstore. Inside Ben ordered a stunning Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit set for Rachel. Ben opened the First of the books they had in stock and wrote Rachel a small note before handing it to the cashier to ship home for Jo. Next they went to Hemleys toy store and ordered all the Lego Lord of the Rings sets including the massive Smaug. Ben filled out the gift card as being “From mommy, daddy, and Uncle Ben” before refusing to let Jo pay for the second half of the large gift.  
“Okay, you were right those were pretty awesome gifts. She will love it all!”  
“Shopping finished and it only took us two hours. We have a small crowd starting to follow us, you want to head back home?”  
“Sounds good. I know I stand out wearing your shirt, and can pretty much guarantee you just increased the sales of I <3 British lit. shirts by about 300 percent!”  
The two got back into the car and started the drive back to Benedict’s house. They waited until they were out of London proper and sure no one was following them before taking each other’s hands. Ben was quiet most of the drive and Jo rested taking in the scenery. She enjoyed spending time here. As they approached the neighborhood Jo noticed Ben getting antsy. He seemed like the closer they got to the house the more nervous he became. “Are you alright,” She asked concerned.  
“Of course, just cannot wait to get you home.” Ben smiled at her and squeezed her hand. As they turned onto the street Jo noticed all the cars lining the street. “Looks like one of your neighbors is having a large party, is that where we are going?” Ben smiled as he pulled into the driveway and around the house to the garage. They parked the car and Jo unloaded all her gift bags.  
“Leave the armor, I’ll have my PA ship it to you so you don’t have to carry it on the plane.”  
“Thanks, that’s a big help actually.” Ben opened the door slowly and Jo walked inside setting her stuff down on the kitchen island. Something felt off, but she couldn’t really place it. Benedict came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.  
“Come with me. I want to show you something,” He said leading her out to the living room. Suddenly the lights all flipped on and the room was filled with people shouting “Surprise” all at once. Jo turned to look at Ben.  
“What’s this?” She asked.  
“Well this is a welcome to the family and a going away party for you of course.” Ben smiled.  
“So I take it Mark is going to hunt me down when you don’t know your lines then?”  
“No, I learned my lines. I had help while we were shopping.” Ben leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
From the back of the room Tom appeared. He smiled and announced to the room, “Jo I think you have made a lasting impression on us all. I just want you to know that everyone in the room is family. Your secret is safe with us, and we promise never to share it no matter what happens.” The room cheered and everyone started coming over to give Jo hugs.  
Tom came and stood by Ben and Jo. “I may have shared with a few friends, but what are older brothers for right.”  
Jo gave him a massive hug. “Thanks you big dork. Just don’t get too drunk tonight, you’ll have to drive home at some point.” Jo winked at him. Tom turned to Ben, “Ben I’ve been promoted to big brother, so if you hurt my kid sister here I’m going to have to break your pretty face.”  
“Duly noted. So glad I get to date your sister then.” The two men laughed and Jo began to mingle about the room. She knew Tom, David, Ian, Mark, Martin and Amanda. Benedict introduced Jo then to John Barrowman, Matt Smith, Michael Fassbender, Keira Knightly, and Dan Stevens. This party proved to be the who’s who of young British Hollywood. Jo had to fight to contain her inner fan girl. After introductions were made Benedict pulled Jo into the back room for a moment alone.  
“Is this ok? You seem tense, did I do too much?” He asked when they were alone.  
“No, you didn’t but I have to do something now that’s a little embarrassing and you have to swear not to tell any of them.”  
“I swear, not even Martin,” Ben replied looking at her strangely.  
Jo began jumping up and down shaking her hands wildly as she quietly screamed, “Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! Faint!” She then put her hand very dramatically on her forehead and fell back on the bed. Benedict smiled and laughed at her.  
“What…was… that?” He panted laughing still.  
“That was my inner fan girl exploding. Now I can relax and get past the fact that most of London’s up and coming talent knows I’m dating Benedict Cumberbatch.”  
“Oh you silly woman. I think I love you.”  
“I love you too, now let’s get back to the party before we get stuck in bed.”  
“If we must,” Benedict said winking. He took her hand and led her back to the party. Jo was all smiles as she continued mingling. Tom of course was dancing like a complete fool, which made Jo laugh as she mingled with John and Dan.  
Soon the party started winding down and a few of the stars came over to say their goodbyes. By one am only their core group remained. They all sat around the living room. Mark and Ian in the armchairs, Martin and Amanda on the love seat and Tom, Jo and Ben on the couch. As they talked about Sherlock and upcoming projects Ben constantly gave Jo tender kisses to her cheek and neck and he ran his fingers gently over her knee.  
“Are you seriously trying to snog my kid sister while I’m sitting right here?” Tom said teasingly. This caused them all to laugh and Jo to blush slightly.  
“Oh bugger off,” Ben said reaching around Jo and slapping Tom on the arm.  
“Girls, Girls, you’re both pretty,” Jo responded. “Don’t fight, especially with me in the middle.”  
Mark and Martin nearly both snorted their wine causing Amanda to guffaw loudly. Tom and Ben looked at each other and winked. Then without warning they both proceeded to tickle Jo until she could hardly breathe. She pleaded for them to stop. “Ok, Ok I take it back, you aren’t pretty. Please stop I can’t breathe.,” She pleaded between bouts of laugher. The men finally relented and Jo gasped for air.  
“Tom you are definitely an older brother. I think I’m going to have bruised ribs for weeks.” They all laughed again and went back to their conversations.  
Jo stood up to go get another bottle of wine from the kitchen and Amanda followed her.  
“I’m glad you and Benny are going to give this a go. He seems so happy around you.” Amanda commented as Jo uncorked the bottle.  
“I’m glad I can make him happy, and I really do appreciate your letter. It’s nice to have someone who understands the worries of a mother.”  
“It will be fine and I’m always here if you need to talk.” The two women made their way back to the living room to find Benedict and Mark bickering about a scene.  
“Fine, let Jo decide then since she has the devious mind.” Mark said finally.  
“What?” Jo questioned not know what she had walked in on.  
“Mark thinks it would be more cunning to have Moriarty actually return. I think that it’s too obvious. They have already fought their battles.” Ben replied.  
“Well it would be obvious for him to pop back from the beginning. I would find a way for the images to have been leaked and organized by The Woman. It would be an unexpected blow to Sherlock, the one person he truly loves and has saved several times to be behind the deceit. Then discover later she was coerced into it by Moriarty. Reveal he is still alive after all hope for the two is lost. You make the audience hate her only then to show she had no choice. The real twist would be that she wasn’t trying to save Sherlock or John, but instead was trying to save Mycroft. Knowing that Mycroft’s death would ruin Sherlock, even though both brothers would never admit their feelings for the other, the loss would break either of them.”  
They stared at her a moment. Then Mark clapped his hands together.  
“Genius! It keeps everyone guessing. I love it.” Mark said finally, “I knew you would be great at this.”  
Ben reached over and hugged Jo and kissing her lightly before saying, “I do love how that mind of your works.”  
“Well I have to keep up with you guys somehow don’t I?”  
They continued their discussion for about an hour longer before Amanda finally said they really should get going. “The kids will be up by eight, we probably should try to get some sleep before then.” Everyone stood and collected their things walking to the door to leave. Jo thanked them all again and promised to keep in touch. After everyone had left Jo turned to Ben and said, “So sleep or fun? We have until seven pm tomorrow so we best make the most of whatever we do.”  
“I don’t want to miss a minute with you tomorrow. Shall we go and get you packed, then we can head to bed to sleep for a few hours. Wake up about 9 for breakfast then spend the rest of the day tangled together in bed.”  
“Sounds like a plan, let’s go and pack and get the sadness out of the way.” Ben took Jo’s hand and led her down the hall to the guest room. He lifted her suit case from the chair and set it upon the bed opening the lid slowly. Jo gathered her clothing, she folded all the dirty laundry and placed it inside a bag before adding it to the suitcase. Jo set aside a comfortable pair of shorts, a change of underthings, a doctor Who tee shirt and put together tomorrow’s medication boxes before loading the rest into her carryon bag. She reloaded her once used laptop and added the book from Mark. Jo placed all the gifts into the suitcase. Then she started changing out of her clothes, adding in her sneakers and jeans. She untied Benedict’s flannel and went to hand it to him. “Keep it.” He said kissing her softly. She folded it and laid it on top of the clothes in the suitcase. Then she pulled it back out and added it to her carryon luggage. She took off Ben’s tee and put it into the suitcase with his sleeping pants. Jo zipped the case shut and grabbed her things for tomorrow from the bed. Ben picked up her suitcase and carryon noticing the tears rolling down Jo’s cheeks. He opened the door and took her things down the hall placing them on the table by her purse. Ben turned and took the few items she was carrying and walked her back to the bedroom. He set her things on the counter in the bathroom before he finally turned to Jo, tears running down her face.  
He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. Only then could she see that Ben’s face mimicked her own.  
“Look at us,” Jo said smiling. “Both of us are acting like this is the last day we will ever see each other.”  
“We are rather silly looking right now aren’t we. I promise as soon as I can I’ll make a trip to see you and meet Rachel and Bob.”  
“I know you will. And we can still text and Skype, it’s not like we aren’t going to talk to each other. Time will go by quickly, you’ve got filming and I’ve got work, being a mom, and a small business that I’m sure is going to blow up any day now. If for no other reason than for my London orders.”  
“You should sell the bars of my glorious face. I’m sure all those fan girls would love to get ahold of their very own Benedict Cumbersoap.”  
They laughed finally. Ben wiped away the few remaining tears from Jo’s face. Then he kissed her softly before getting himself ready for bed. He set the alarm for nine am which was only about five hours away. He then set the alarm on his phone for 4:30 pm so they would know to start getting ready for the airport. This time he made sure to close the curtains before they both climbed into the bed and he turned out the lamp.  
“Ben,” Jo whispered curling into his side. “Yes dear.”  
“I really hope all of this isn’t just some marvelous dream. If it is I hope I never wake up.”  
“All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream.” He whispered back at her kissing her neck softly. “If you do wake up this has been the most stunning dream of my life.”  
“Even Poe sounds sexy coming from you, Benedict Cumberbatch, I think I love you.”  
“Jo, my Rosalind of love, I know I love you like I have never loved anyone before.”  
They spooned closer in the bed. Jo could hear Ben’s heart beat and listened as his breathing slowed. Soon they were both fast asleep. That night neither dreamed. They quickly feel deep into sleep. They had each other and that was all they needed.  
 


	16. Chapter 15: Oh the Kink.

The next morning they both awoke to the sounds of the alarm clock Jo thought. She moaned as she groggily came to her senses. “Ben kill that or I’m going to chunk it at a wall.” Jo said half asleep. Then she realized that Ben wasn’t in the bed and she panicked. She figured out how to turn off the alarm then sat up in the bed. There was a robe placed on the back of the chair. She put it on and headed down the hall to look for Ben. She found him in the kitchen with the kettle whistling.  
“Morning” She said sleepily. “We having tea or coffee this morning?”  
“Well since we got so little sleep I figured coffee would be a better choice. Would you rather have tea?”  
“No coffee is perfect. You sir look absolutely delectable in nothing but your sleep pants.” She laughed going over to him and kissing his shoulder softly. Ben turned and handed Jo a cup of coffee. “Boston two Splenda and then here are these.” He handed her the pack of cigarettes and the lighter.  
“You already know me so well.” Jo said laughing.   
“I have eggs and muffins on the table out back already. Was just about to come and wake you when you showed up in the doorway.”  
“Would those be poached eggs on English muffins?” Jo asked grinning.  
“Yes they would be.” Ben smiled knowing where she was taking this line of questioning.  
“So my Benedict made me eggs benedict?” She almost snorted trying to contain her laughter as they went out on the patio.  
“Not exactly. There’s no sauce.”  
“Oh that’s fine. I’m sure I’ll get my sauce after breakfast.”  
“You cheeky girl. Well I guess I did promise you a day tangled in the sheets didn’t I?”  
“You did. My guess is you even made this exact breakfast in hopes that it would lead to this exact conversation.”  
“It is quite possible. You have found me out.” Benedict laughed as Jo finished her cigarette and they began their breakfast. He was going to miss these morning, smoking with her in the garden over breakfast. He knew when she left it would be back to yoga and tea. An empty house that would now remind him of her. Ben smiled realizing that his entire house would remind him of the woman he loved. They finished eating and carried everything back inside. Jo managed to get everything washed quickly. When she finished Ben turned her around in the kitchen and undid the tie of her robe. He gasped when he noticed she was completely naked underneath it. Jo smiled slyly at Ben and he grabbed her at the waist, lifting her up and placing her on the island.   
They kissed passionately, tongues mingling, the heat grew between Jo’s legs as Ben fondled her breasts. With one hand he loosed the string of his pants and they fell to the floor. He lined himself up with her entrance and took her right there. The pace was quick and frenzied. They both needed release and as they grinded together that release built inside them. Jo sat up slightly leaning forward to get a better grasp of Benedict. When she was within reach he bit again at her collarbone which caused Jo to moan loudly.  
“Fuck Ben. Holy shit.”  
It was all he needed, he felt his surge coming and he tried to hold back waiting for her release first. Keeping on hand on the island for support he took the other and used his thumb over Jo’s swollen clit to quicken her orgasm. She shouted and twitched, she arched her back and began to quiver. Ben knew her orgasm had come when he felt her walls tighten around his pulsing cock. Instantly he spilled his seed inside her. Giving her tender kisses as they both came back down from their orgasms. When their breathing became more normal Ben lifted Jo from the counter and took her into the living room. Slowly he finally pulled out of her and set Jo lightly onto the sofa.  
Ben leaned into her and kissed her again. “I plan on slowly making my way back to the room with you so that no matter what room I’m in I can picture us in it doing very bad things to each other.”  
“It sounds like you are planning on keeping me very busy Mr. Cumberbatch.” Jo said with a teasing voice.  
She sat up on the couch and pushed Ben back into the cushions. Jo kissed him hard then moved to plant kisses down his chest and torso. She made her way down to his stiffening cock and planted a kiss on the tip. She could taste their tryst from the kitchen lingering there and she licked at his member causing it to spring back to life again. Jo took all of him into her mouth and sucked gently. She ran her tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Ben’s cock and he moaned with pleasure. Quickening her pace she pulled him in and out of her mouth with ease.  
“I’m afraid I won’t be able to sit on this sofa again without getting an erection.” Ben breathed slowly through the pleasure Jo was giving him.  
“Mmm Humm.” Jo moaned around his cock while he was deep inside her mouth. It jumped and twitched when she did so.  
“Christ Jo,” he said, “I want you now. I want you open for me, and I want to take you right here on the coffee table.”  
Jo slowly slid his cock from her mouth, allowing it to make a popping sound as she released it. When he was free of her mouth Jo smiled and turned around so her back was to Benedict. She leaned over the coffee table and spread her legs wide.  
“Well then you should take me. I’m ready and wet and your massive cock is all alone.” She said. Ben knelt in front of the couch and ran a finger over Jo’s wet slit. She quivered and arched her ass up to meet him.   
As Ben slid one long finger inside Jo he remarked, “It is very wet, and still so tight, but I’m not sure if I want to fill it again or simply play with it and watch you squirm.”  
“Well,” Jo hissed out, “We are attempting to fill your house with memories made to fuel your wet dreams while I am gone. Have your way with me Mr. Cumberbatch.”  
Ben added another long finger inside Jo and started a steady rhythm with them. “I think I want to feel you cum around my fingers, spread out on my coffee table. I don’t want to wear us out too quickly. There are two more rooms, and we have hours to go yet.” As he spoke he kept up the rhythm of moving his fingers in and out of her. Jo moaned and arched her ass higher into the air giving Ben a better view. After several minutes reveling in the view of her wet slick pussy he removed his fingers quickly and gave Jo’s clit a quick flick with his thumb and forefinger. Then he forcefully reinserted his fingers and quickened their pace.  
“Oh fuck Ben.” Jo shouted leaning up to grip the edges of the table. She was pushing back now on his fingers trying to quicken the pace. Ben knew she was close, her breathing became faster and shallower, and her breasts heaved as she slammed her body back into his fingers. He wanted now to give her more, damn his want to watch. He could do that later. Quickly in a fluid motion he pulled his fingers free and instantly replaced them with his own erect cock. They never missed a beat in the rhythm as he slammed into her. Jo screamed out as the first wave of her orgasm came. She arched her back up and gripped the table for dear life. Benedict kept pumping into her, pulling her hips back into him even as she orgasmed around him. He didn’t slow throughout the orgasm and soon the pleasure was building again.  
Jo’s entire body spasmed as the next orgasm came. Her toes curled and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. Still Ben kept going. She could feel his fingers tightened around her hips and she knew his own orgasm wasn’t very far off. She tried to will her body to keep up the rhythm, to push back into him and not break the pace they were keeping. Jo began panting now, her third orgasm building. Without a break from the pace her body stayed hyper sensitive, each thrust building the heat and pleasure again. Her entire body tingled and felt like it was on fire. She was dripping sweat and was sure at any minute the table would splinter from her grip. The next orgasm came and a burst of white light flashed behind Jo’s eyes. As she went to let out a final scream Ben groaned loudly and she could feel his hot semen fill her. Their pace finally slowed as he milked his own orgasm inside her.  
Jo loosened her grip on the table and almost fell forward as her arms gave out from under her. Ben’s strong arms were there to catch her however, and he lifted them both up until their bodies touched. He kissed her neck softly until Jo fully returned to her senses. They sat like that for a moment until Ben lifted her and pulled himself free of her folds.  
“Come love,” He started before Jo cut him off.  
‘But I did, three times,” Ben laughed softly.  
“I know, let’s go run through the shower. I think after that we both need a breather.”  
“Good idea, but I’m afraid my legs aren’t working at the moment.” Ben cradled Jo in his arms and stood. He carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the sink counter before turning on the shower.  
“How are those sexy legs doing now?” Ben asked. “Think they will hold you up long enough to run through the shower?”  
“I think so; as long as you don’t try to get to frisky I should be fine.” Jo smiled and lowered herself from the counter.  
“No worries, I have already had a wonderful memory here.”  
They two entered the shower and washed away the scent of sex. The warm water felt good on Jo’s overly sensitive skin. After they were both clean they stood in the shower just being together. Jo leaned back against Benedict’s chest and he held her tightly around the waist. Soon they water began to chill and Jo pulled apart from Ben to turn off the shower.  
Ben stepped out first and handed Jo a towel. She thanked him and dried herself quickly then tied the towel around her hair before going to the sink to brush her teeth. When they were both finished Jo hung the towels and followed Ben out into the bedroom. It was already noon, and time was passing much too quickly. Jo followed his eyes noticing the frown and understood his sadness.  
“We still have several hours Ben, and it isn’t over once I’m gone. Sadness was last night remember. Today is for memories and happy feelings.” She kissed the back of his shoulder tenderly.  
“Then let’s do something fun.” Ben responded.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“Well sadly it will require clothing, but I promise it will be worth it.”  
“Ok then, I’ll get dressed and be ready to go. Are my travel clothes ok for your plan or do I need to dig out something fancy?”  
“Your travel clothes are fine. Shouldn’t worry about looking fancy. I’m going to wear shorts myself.” He smiled at her and pulled out his phone from the charging station by the bed. He sent a quick text before quickly dressing himself. Hunter green dress shorts, Black deck shoes, and a plain white tee. He grabbed his paperboy hat from the closet shelf and a pair of sunglasses. Ben was finishing just as Jo returned from the bathroom. She had pulled her wet hair up into a messy bun and was ready to go.  
The doorbell rang and Jo looked confused. “It’s the car. I didn’t want to have to drive us around today.”  
“Oh ok, Sounds so very fancy. It’s my driver,” Jo said in a mocking British accent.  
“Oh now Miss Jo don’t go thinking me fancy for having a car pulled round,” Ben replied in a thick southern accent. Jo laughed as she followed him through the house. Ben stopped to pick up Jo’s luggage and she realized that they probably weren’t coming back to the house.  
“Hold on a second, be right back.” She called running back down the hall to grab the rest of her things from the bathroom and bedside table before returning and sticking them into her carryon bag.  
They headed out to the car and Ben opened the door for her as the driver placed the luggage in the trunk. Jo sat back in the seat excited to see what Ben had planned.   
“So where are we going?” She asked.  
“On a drive, it’s a surprise.” Ben responded.  
“Fine,” she replied. The two sat and watched the scenery as they drove. Ben smiling the entire time.  
 


	17. Chapter 16: Parental Surprises and Fond Farewells.

After driving for over an hour the car pulled up to the driveway of a quaint country cottage. Jo gasped as she realized where they must be. “Ben,” She exclaimed, “I most certainly should have dressed better!”  
“Rubbish, you’re a friend, and it’s just my parents.”  
Before Jo could argue the front door opened and out rushed Ben’s mother. Ben got out of the car and helped Jo get out before turning and giving his mother a good hug.  
“Well there’s my boy. I got the message you were coming and was delighted to be able to see you while you were still filming.”  
“Mother, this is Jo. She was the contest winner, but she has managed to impress Mark so much I think she is going to be helping with some of the plot.”  
“Nice to meet you dear. If Mark and my son think so highly of you then I know we will be good friends.”  
“It’s very nice to meet you Mrs. Ventham, your son is quite the gentleman. He has made my visit so extraordinary.”  
Ben looked at the driver and excused himself from the conversation to go speak with the man. A few moments later he returned speaking to his mother. “We can only stay an hour or two mom, since I stole Jo away from London I need to make sure she catches her flight on time. Benton is going to go into town and will be back by 2:30.”  
“Well come inside then and say hello to your father. I’ll make some tea and treats.”  
They followed Wanda back into the house and made introductions with Ben’s father Timothy. As the two men talked Jo asked Wanda if she could use help with tea. Agreeing the women then went into the kitchen allowing the men time to talk.  
“My son seems much taken by you dear,” Wanda said as soon as they were out of earshot.  
“I am hoping we can remain friends,” Jo started, “I know that is only a hope however. I’m only a contest winner and I’m sure he is just being nice.”  
“On the contrary dear, he has only ever brought one other woman home to meet us.”  
“Oh,” Jo said flushing slightly. “Benedict knows I am married and I live so far off even if I weren’t. I think we will just be good friends.”  
Wanda tried to hide the disappointment of knowing her son probably wasn’t going to be involved with this woman. Yes she wondered then why Benedict would choose to bring her to the house. There was something special here; she just couldn’t put her finger on what it was. Jo helped Wanda finish getting the tea ready. There was also a small sampling of pastries and sandwiches.  
“Would you like me to carry the tea tray Mrs. Ventham, it looks a bit heavier than the sandwich tray?” Jo asked politely.  
“That would be a help dear, and please call me Wanda. Hearing Mrs. anything makes me feel so old.” Wanda said handing Jo the tea tray.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just old habit. If it makes you feel better I called Ben Mr. Cumberbatch until I thought he was going to cry. He made a fuss about not even being forty yet.”  
This caused both women to chuckle as they walked into the living room with their trays. Benedict stopped speaking with his father as soon as he heard them coming. Timothy patted his son’s knee and offered up, “Don’t worry son, I’ve got this one handled.” He stood and walked over to Wanda taking her tray and kissing her on the cheek.  
“Well now Timothy, you only use those exact words to our son when you intend to deal with me. What now? I was behaving; Mrs. Jo here was actually sharing the embarrassing stories.”  
The men both looked at Jo. She froze only for a moment before setting her tray on the table. Looking to Ben she smiled and asked, “Tea Mr. Cumberbatch?”  
“Sweet Lord. I am not even forty; stop with the Mister business will you please.” Ben said smiling and knowing what she had shared with his mother. Timothy and Wanda both chuckled.  
“I hope you realize my own mother is now going to call me Mr. Cumberbatch just to unnerve me.” Ben laughed taking a plate from Wanda.  
“Well if you didn’t let your age get to you then you wouldn’t be so unnerved.” Jo said laughing with his parents.  
The four continued with light conversation while they drank their tea. Soon there was a knock at the door and Jo knew it was time to leave. Benedict answered the door and asked the driver to give them just a moment. Jo asked Wanda if she wanted help clearing the tea from the living room.  
“Oh course not dear. Timothy and I will get it later. You can’t miss your flight because of some plates and saucers.”  
“Thank you both again for having me, this afternoon has been such a fun experience.”  
Wanda pulled Jo into a hug and whispered into her ear, “Please keep in touch, you do make him so happy.” Jo whispered back responding, “I’ll try.”  
Then Wanda hugged Benedict, leaving Timothy alone with Jo. He looked at her and said quietly. “Don’t worry, I’ll deal with Wanda. You and Ben work through this, it won’t be easy I’m sure, but nothing worth having ever is. I promise not to blab your secrets, and I commend your bravery in all this. As much as is possible, welcome to the family dear Jo.”  
Timothy pulled her in for a big hug. Jo whispered to him, “your son is going to be in so much trouble for not letting me know he would tell you all of this today.” They ended their hug and Timothy was glad to see the playful smile on her face.  
Timothy hugged his son. Then looked him in the eye and mouthed “Sorry” before glancing over at a sweetly smiling Jo. “if you’re ever in London again Jo, please come visit.” Timothy said as he walked them to the door.  
Benedict helped Jo into the car and the driver headed back toward London and the airport.  
“Ben,” Jo said.  
“Um, yes.”  
“So your mother nearly cried in the kitchen when I mentioned I was married.”  
“She tends to do that often.”  
“And your father welcomed me to the family, he said he would deal with your mother, that I was brave, and that being with you was bound to be a struggle worth fighting through.” Jo then paused.  
“Oh, well” Ben started getting slightly flustered.  
“I just hope you told him enough that when your parents do talk, the whole married thing isn’t news to your dad.”  
“It won’t be. You guys were in the kitchen for quite a while; I was able to explain most of the situation to him.”  
“Okay, but if the words sex, prostitutes, or five list were part of that explanation I’m afraid I’ll never be able to look at your father again.”  
Ben laughed and pulled Jo in for a hug. He kissed her softly and quickly before continuing. “Of course I didn’t. My dad has always been the cooler of my parents. They are very open-minded, but if I had told mother while you were there she would have smothered you with motherly love and you would have missed the next three flights home.”  
“Okay, do you really think they will understand everything? I just worry because my family is very old south. The would not approve.” Jo looked to Ben with a worried look on her face.  
“My parents would approve of anything that made me happy. They are open-minded, and I am sure will have lots of questions for me, but they will be understanding, open and approving.”  
Ben pulled Jo in to a tight hug. “Do you know another good thing about having a driver today?”  
“What’s that, besides the fact that I don’t have to tell you to keep your hands on the wheel?”  
“Well the windows in this car are so tinted you can’t make out a thing from the outside.”  
“Is that so? What are you scheming inside that gorgeous mind of yours?” Jo smiled knowing they couldn’t get too frisky.  
“For starters, I’m going to snog you until I have to stop.”  
“Oh you make kissing sound so dirty, and I thank Harry Potter for teaching me the term snogging.”  
Ben laughed as he pulled Jo in for a deep and passionate kiss. His hands ran along the sides of Jo’s face. She reached up and entwined her fingers through his thick curls. Jo undid her belt and straddled across Ben’s lap so that they could feel more of each other’s bodies while they kissed.  
Most of the drive was spent with hands running over bodies. Their hips were grinding together and neither one wanted to pull apart for air. Soon Jo began to notice they were driving into the city. This was confirmed when the intercom clicked on in the car and Benton informed them they were fifteen minutes from the airport.  
Jo frowned as she got back into her seat and fastened her belt. Pulling out a compact she checked to make sure that her hair and clothing looked okay. Ben pulled on his hat and sunglasses before turning to look at Jo.  
“You do know that the hat and glasses never disguise you at all. You are a very recognizable person. To hide and blend I’m afraid you would need a wig and fake boobs.” Jo said teasing him.  
“I know they don’t work, but I like my hats and the shades make me look coooool.”  
Jo laughed as the car pulled to a stop. Ben gave her a final kiss before opening the door to the car. Benton opened the trunk and removed Jo’s bags. She took them and looked to Ben.  
“Best if I leave you at the car for now, I’m only a contest winner. Shake my hand, and you can text me until I take off.”  
“Good idea. Brilliant minded Jo.” Ben shook her hand, tipped his hat and got back into the car. Before the door closed she could see the tears beginning to run down his face. This would be a long flight, and it took all her strength to head into the airport full of smiles instead of getting back into the car and comforting Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part one. I am still working on this long journey between Jo and Benedict. There is much more fun to come. Please comment and leave suggestions. I am new at actually putting my stuff out there so any feedback is welcome.


End file.
